Un petit peu d'insistance Narusasu
by Tsurugi354
Summary: Après un changement de place imprévu, Naruto va se retrouver à côté de celui qu'il supporte le moins : le fameux Prince comme les filles l'appelaient, Sasuke Uchiha. Après de nombreux cours côte à côte et un Kakashi-sensei assez fourbe pour leur mettre un devoir à faire ensemble, Naruto va petit à petit comprendre que les préjugés ne font pas la personne.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un changement problématique

**Les _"..."_ sont les pensées des personnages et les - ... les paroles dites. Bonne lecture !**

 **PDV Naruto**

Alors que le soleil se levait doucement sur la ville de Konoha, une petite tête blonde grognait doucement en se levant. Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux, assis sur son lit en grattant de manière négligé son ventre que son tee-shirt orange recouvrait. Ce jeune homme du nom de Naruto avait des cheveux blonds comme le soleil et des yeux bleus ressemblant à l'océan. Des petites cicatrices ornaient ses joues de chaque côté. Il regarda son téléphone et soupira.

 _" 6h47… Mon bus est dans 30min… "_

Il bailla un bon coup puis se leva et fila sous la douche. L'eau chaude détendit petit à petit ses muscles encore endormis. Il lava énergiquement sa peau et ses cheveux, définitivement réveillé puis, après une dizaine de minute, sortit et s'habilla de son uniforme. Il coiffa rapidement ses cheveux blonds mais finit par abandonner en voyant les nœuds que la nuit avait provoqué et alla rapidement manger un bol de ramens instantanées.

\- Merde ! Mon bus est dans 4 minutes !

Il courut jusqu'à ses chaussures en évitant le bazar qu'il avait laissé trainer, les enfila rapidement ses sans faire ses lacets, prit son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et courut vers le bus qui apparaissait au bout de sa rue. Il monta dedans en soupirant de soulagement alors qu'il avait manqué se casser la figure une bonne dizaine de fois avec ses lacets. Shikamaru, qui l'attendait avec Chouji, soupira à son tour en le voyant mais de lassitude et non de soulagement. Le jeune homme avait un regard blasé et des cheveux châtains redressés en couette haute, ressemblant au chapeau d'un ananas. Son compère était quant à lui bien enrobé sans dire le mot gros, chose qu'il refusait obstinément, et il passait son temps à manger des paquets de chips. Son sac de cours n'était d'ailleurs rempli que de ça, sans laisser de place pour… bah… les affaires de cours.

\- Décidément, tu comptes nous faire le même cinéma tous les matins ?

Naruto afficha un immense sourire malgré son souffle haletant après sa course et il fit ses lacets.

\- De quoi tu parles Shikamaru ? Je fais juste mon footing pour garder la forme.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Quelle idée de faire du sport. On a déjà suffisamment de cours de sport au lycée… crunch...

\- Mais bien sûr Chouji, je te crois. C'est pas comme ci vous trouviez toujours une excuse avec Shika pour les sécher.

Naruto rigola puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avant d'arriver au lycée. A peine le portail franchit qu'ils entendirent des cris stridents près d'eux. Le blond grommela en voyant un brun aux yeux onyx, qu'il avouait bien foutu même si il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Il jura un peu plus en se sentant pousser par le groupe de filles qui le suivait, heureusement il fut sauver par Shikamaru qui l'attira plus loin.

\- Fichu Prince du lycée…

\- Tu sais très bien que ça sert à rien de rester sur son passage à part être piétiner.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je me pousserais pour ses beaux yeux !

\- La dernière fois que… Crunch… Tu es resté sur son passage, tu t'es plains… crunch… pendant 2 semaines car tu es tombé sous les poussements des filles… Crunch… Et qu'en passant devant toi, Sasuke n'a rien fait pour t'aider.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas lui donner raison en se poussant ! La cour n'est pas que pour lui !

\- Galère… Bon allons en cours, ça a sonné.

Naruto fit la moue mais ne démordit pas de son idée de faire tomber de son piédestal Sasuke. Les premiers cours se passèrent sans problème et il discuta longuement avec Shikamaru et Chouji, rejoint ensuite par Kiba qui avait enfoui dans son sac son chien Akamaru. Chacun suivait le cours par moment, prenant des notes qu'ils s'échangeaient entre eux. Cette technique de flemmard avait été inventée par le plus intelligent et le plus feignant d'entre eux : Shikamaru. Comme il disait si bien : « Être flemmard est un signe d'intelligence car cette personne cherche la meilleure solution pour en faire le moins possible à la différence d'une personne qui s'exécute sans réfléchir ». Alors il établissait des « tours de garde » pour suivre le cours. Bon, il comptait rarement sur les notes de Kiba qui écrivait comme un chien, c'est-à-dire en faisant de grosses ratures et des tâches d'encres, ce qui rendait son cours illisible au soir. Les professeurs ne disaient rien car malgré leur manque d'investissements sévères, ils avaient pour la plupart au dessus de la moyenne. Pour la plupart. Naruto était le pire de la classe avec quatre de moyenne générale. Il n'avait des bonnes notes qu'en sport où il pouvait se défouler.

Le principal, Sarutobi, ne disait pas grand-chose à son sujet. Il savait que le blond n'avait pas une situation familiale facile pour dire qu'il n'en avait même aucune. Il avait bien essayé de lui mettre un professeur particulier, Ebisu-sensei, mais celui-ci avait abandonné au bout d'un mois en disant que c'était impossible suite à son comportement grossier et feignant. Il faut dire que Naruto avait quand même mis de la colle sur son entrée pour ne pas que son « pervers » de professeur comme il l'appelait n'entre dans son appartement.

Voulant quand même l'aider, le considérant comme un de ses petits enfants vu qu'il était proche de son père, il confia la surveillance du blond auprès de Hatake Kakashi, le prof de littérature de Naruto. Il n'était pas le plus compétent en tant que prof, étant souvent en retard et conseillant des livres pour le moins peu orthodoxe, mais il était souvent proche de ses élèves, les conseillant pour de nombreux points quant à leur choix ou leur avenir. Les cheveux gris relevés au dessus de sa tête et un masque cachant la moitié de son visage, il paraissait mystérieux avec son seul œil de visible mais était en vrai très observateur et souriant, du moins c'était ce que laisser penser les expressions sur le peu de visage que l'on voyait.

Kakashi avait accepté en soupirant ayant pour le coup moins de temps pour son livre qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il surveillait le blond. Il le regarda discuter avec Shikamaru alors qu'il venait de s'installer puis descendit son regard sur ses notes.

 _" En effet, il y a du travail là-dessus… "_

Il releva la tête en entendant les paroles incessantes des filles qui parlaient du physique du brun. Il vit Naruto lui lancer un petit regard noir et il sourit sous son masque.

 _" J'ai trouvé comment le motiver. Ça va être bien pour lui… et surtout drôle pour moi. "_

Son œil se plissa comme si il souriait puis il toussa légèrement dans son poing pour attirer le silence. Il regarda tour à tour chaque personne de la classe en affichant une petite tête énervée bien qu'elle soit mimée.

\- Vous parlez tout le temps, ça en devient compliqué pour moi de lire… euh de vous lire la suite du passage qu'il faut étudier. Alors je vais faire un changement de place pour que vous compreniez. Et si cela continue, j'en changerais d'autre. Compris ?

Des exclamations indignées s'élevèrent dans la classe suite à cette nouvelle mais Kakashi les tut en donnant les noms.

\- Sakura. Naruto. Echangez de place.

Naruto se leva et posa ses mains sur la table, énervé tandis que le visage de Sakura se décomposait.

\- Il n'est pas question que je me mette à côté de ce trou du cul !

\- Surveille ton langage le looser ! Le Prince est loin d'être un trou du cul à la différence de toi !

\- T'as un problème Ino ?

\- Ouai c'est toi le problème ! Kakashi-sensei, vous voulez pas me mettre à côté de Sasuke-kun ?

\- Ma décision est prise. Naruto, Sakura, changez de place maintenant.

Naruto prit ses affaires et échangea de place sous la mine dégoutée de Sakura.

 _" Rassure toi, je suis pas plus heureux que toi. Tch, c'est la pire journée de ma vie… "_

Il s'affala sur sa chaise en jetant un regard noir au brun qui ne broncha pas puis il remarqua les petites phrases mielleuses que la rose avait écrit sur sa table.

\- Sakura, t'as vraiment fait un cœur avec vos initiales sur la table et écrit « A bientôt le mariage » à côté ?

Sakura rougit fortement alors que la classe riait et elle se leva pour frapper Naruto sur le haut du crâne et le secouer comme un prunier, trop gênée.

\- Toooiii ! Tu peux pas la fermer un peu des fois ?!

\- Sa… Sakura… Tu me fais mal…

Kakashi ferma son livre, faisant taire toutes les personnes dans la classe.

\- Bon. Reprenons le cours. Sakura. A ta place.

La rose retourna à sa place non s'en lancer un regard noir au blond qui se tut jusqu'à la fin du cours, ne voulant pas parler au brun. Il suivit plus ou moins le cours, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire avant de s'endormir sur sa table.

A suivre…

 **Dîtes moi si ça vous plait en commentaire ! C'est mon premier narusasu !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un devoir à deux

**Merci à Fana24Manga et Tirose pour leurs commentaires ! Ça fait chaud au cœur ! Je vais essayer de continuer de respecter leurs caractères initiaux comme vous me l'avez dit vu que ça vous plait, même si il y a des chances que je dérives un peu pour continuer l'histoire. Merci et bonne lecture du chapitre 2 !**

 **PDV Sasuke :**

Sasuke jeta un petit coup d'œil vers le blond qui dormait à ses côtés avant de reporter son regard vers les oiseaux dehors.

 _« Si libre… Eux au moins peuvent fuir les cris incessants de ses boudins collants. Enfin bon, lui ne me fera pas chier, du moins j'ai l'impression. Naruto Uzumaki hein… »_

Après s'être assuré que le blond dormait bien en dessinant un tourbillon sur sa joue, il prit son carnet et fit un croquis des oiseaux dehors. Une fois fini de dessiner les pies, il profita du silence à ses côtés pour trouver une nouvelle inspiration mais ce qu'il entendit le fit grincer des dents. Il tourna lentement un regard noir vers la source des ronflements qui troublaient ses idées, se retenant de le frapper.

 _« Sérieusement… Je vais tuer ce mec. Moi qui croyait enfin être tranquille sans ce bonbon à côté de moi, faut que je me trouve avec un paresseux ronfleur. »_

Il ferma son carnet, dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir être tranquille et tapota la table des doigts, montrant sa patience qui diminuait petit à petit. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il rangea ses affaires et allait assouvir la seule chose qu'il rêvait de faire durant le cours : le frapper pour le réveiller et faire cesser ce ronflement incessant. Mais son plaisir fut vite gâcher par la troupe de harpies qui s'agglutinèrent autour de lui et le réveillèrent en papotant avec leurs voix aiguës.

-Hein… ? Chuis où moi… ?

\- Bouge de la, le looser, tu nous empêches de nous approcher de Sasuke-kun.

Il se redressa doucement et bailla avant de les fixer avec un air blasé, mal réveillé.

\- Vous avez un problème avec lui, vous. Vous avez déjà essayé de vous passer de lui plus de 5 minutes ? Ca ferait peut être du bien à votre cerveau. Et à mes oreilles aussi.

\- La ferme !

Naruto tomba de sa chaise et soupira en voyant les filles se rapprocher du brun et lui poser tout pleins de questions, l'empêchant de ramasser ses affaires.

\- Sasuke-kuuuun ! On va te chercher ton plateau-repas d'accord ?

 _« Je suis pas handicapé merci »_

\- Dis-nous ce que tu veux, Sasuke-sama !

 _« Que vous dégagiez de là. Mais vous êtes trop stupide pour vous en rendre compte. »_

Sasuke se leva et voulu fuir cette folie mais retrouva le blond toujours au sol qui le regardait avec un air curieux mais noir.

\- Bouge de là, dobe.

\- Que… ! Mais va te faire voir teme ! Chuis pas ton chien comme ces meufs qui te suivent sans arrêt !

Naruto se releva et lui lança un regard noir mais Sasuke perdit rapidement les yeux bleus de vue quand le blond se retrouva encastré dans le mur par une Sakura et une Ino énervées.

\- Naruuutoooooo ! Comment oses-tu lui parler !

Sasuke n'écouta pas la suite et profita de la diversion du blond pour s'enfuir discrètement. Il rejoignit le toit avec son plateau repas qu'il avait cuisiné le matin et ferma la porte pour être sûr de ne pas être poursuivi. Il glissa sur le bord du mur et soupira de soulagement.

 _« Elles sont infernales ce matin. Désolée pour toi Uzumaki, mais tu vas sûrement me servir souvent d'appât pour ma propre tranquillité. »_

Il mangea tranquillement avant de se rendre compte de la présence d'un châtain à la coupe d'ananas, allongé sur le toit, les bras derrière la tête et un livre sur son visage. Sasuke le scruta un long moment avant de comprendre.

 _« Merde… C'est Nara. Si je me souviens bien, c'est un ami de… »_

A peine sa pensée finie que la porte claqua bruyamment, donnant sur un jeune homme blond qui grommelait dans sa barbe. Il fit les cents pas avant de s'asseoir à côté de son ami, les bras croisés et en tailleur, alors qu'une de ses joues était rouge et qu'il avait une bosse sur la tête.

\- J'y crois pas ! Ce connard m'a utilisé pour se barrer ! Il se rend compte à quel point des filles en furie peuvent faire mal ?! Surtout quand elles ont vu qu'il s'était barré pendant ce temps ! Elles ont cru que c'était ma faute ! Il est insupportable ce gars ! Shika, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Naruto.

\- Quoi ?

Shikamaru releva son livre pour regarder son ami blond tempêté, puis il reposa son livre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Retourne toi qu'on rigole.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de dr….

Naruto se figea en se rendant compte de la présence du brun qui le fixait calmement en apparence. Une veine apparut sur son front et il se leva avant de le pointer du doigt.

\- Temeeeee ! Tu sais comment j'ai souffert juste pour ta poire ! Je suis pas un mec qu'on jette comme ça pour son bon plaisir ! On me demande au moins !

\- Tu aurais accepté ?

\- …. Bien sûr que non ! Qui accepterais de se faire martyriser par un groupe de folles ?! Je comprends même pas ce qu'elle te trouve, t'es qu'un connard égoïste qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez !

Sasuke le regarda puis baissa sa tête vers son plateau repas pour continuer de manger.

\- Bruyant.

\- …. Quuuooi ? Je veux plus jamais te voir, teme !

Shikamaru s'assit en baillant.

\- Ca va être compliqué pour toi Naruto, vu que vous avez un travail à faire ensemble.

\- …. Hein ? De quoi tu parles Shika ?

Le châtain soupira devant son ami, se demandant bien ce qu'il trouvait à un idiot pareil.

\- Pendant que tu dormais, Kakashi-sensei nous a filé un travail à deux que l'on doit faire avec son voisin de table. Je trouvais ça étonnant que tu ne réagisses pas, mais il faut croire que tu dormais profondément.

\- Quoi ? Mais je refuse ! Et puis comment tu as fait pour entendre tout ça alors que tu passes ton temps à dormir toi aussi !

\- Je dors à moitié, crétin.

Naruto reporta son attention sur le brun puis se barra du toit pour aller manger, énervé.

\- En tout cas, je refuse de faire quoique ce soit avec toi.

Sasuke ne dit rien puis regarda le châtain avant de sortir son carnet pour dessiner.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Uzumaki pour le dessin sur sa joue ?

\- Ca va être comique quand il le remarquera. Je te conseille d'ailleurs de ne pas être dans les parages, il ne te porte déjà pas dans son cœur.

-Hn.

Sasuke ignora la réflexion du châtain et dessina sans réfléchir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il remarqua qu'il avait fait un croquis des yeux énervés du blond.

 _« Si vivants… Quel dobe quand même. »_

Il rangea précautionneusement son dessin pour son club d'art et retourna en cours. La journée défila sans encombre pour le brun à la différence du blond qui fulmina quand son professeur de science, Orochimaru-sensei, lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tourbillon sur les joues pour ressembler à une grenouille. Dires que les élèves de la classe trouvèrent hilarants à la différence du blond qui fila aux toilettes pour laver sa joue, énervé. Il évita avec soin le brun mais celui-ci l'attendit devant le portail à la fin de la journée.

\- Eh. Dobe.

\- Quoi ? Tu m'as pas assez fait chier aujourd'hui ?

\- Faut qu'on bosse ensemble.

\- Crève. Je vois suffisamment ta tronche pour la voir en plus en fin de journée.

\- Comme tu veux mais ya le bac à la fin de l'année. C'est pas toi qui n'arrête pas de dire que tu veux intégrer la meilleure école de journalisme de Tokyo ?

Naruto le fixa puis croisa les bras, dégoûté de devoir abdiquer.

\- Je te préviens, j'accepte pas parce que tu m'y obliges. C'est pour mon propre intérêt.

\- Mais oui, dobe.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto, teme ! Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir car je suis celui qui te fera descendre de ton piédestal !

\- Hn.

Sasuke partit en direction de chez lui, ignorant les phrases sans queue ni tête que le blond grommelait à son encontre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ramené quelqu'un chez lui.

 _« J'espère juste qu'il va pas tout foutre en bordel… De toute façon, c'est juste pour le devoir, il n'y aura rien d'autres entre nous et je crois qu'il est d'accord avec ça. »_

A suivre…

 **Ça** **vous plait toujours ? Dîtes le moi en commentaire !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ce n'était pas si terrible

**PDV Naruto :**

 _« Quand je pense que je vais chez ce teme… Fichu Kakashi-sensei, pourquoi il nous a mis ensemble ? C'était la pire idée quoi ! Enfin bon, à la fin de ce devoir plus jamais je l'appro… »_

\- Putain c'est quoi cette maison ?! Elle est immense ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien et entra. Il déposa son manteau sur le porte manteau du coin et incita le blond à faire de même.

\- Touche à rien. Pose juste ton manteau et suis-moi.

\- Tu sais recevoir des invités toi.

\- Hn.

Naruto rechigna mais obéit après avoir posé sa veste. Enfin…. Il le suivit après avoir bien sûr fait le tour de toutes les pièces avec des étoiles dans les yeux tout en s'exclamant bruyamment sur l'immensité des pièces ainsi que sur la décoration.

\- Trop grande la télé ! Wouaaaa la cuisine est géante ! Même tes toilettes sont immenses ! C'est la taille de ma salle de bain qui comprend toilette, douche et lavabo !

Sasuke roula des yeux et le regarda faire, les bras croisés et appuyé contre le cadran de la porte alors qu'il sentait déjà la soirée se faire longue.

\- C'est bon ? On peut aller bosser où tu comptes camper dans le salon dobe ?

Naruto se renfrogna et croisa les bras, brisé dans son enthousiasme.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne te jalouse pas du tout teme !

\- Mais oui.

Sasuke monta à l'étage pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Le blond jeta un dernier regard vers le rez-de-chaussée avant de le suivre.

 _« Non… C'est peut-être classe mais c'est super froid, alors je ne suis pas jaloux de ça. »_

\- Eh. Ya personne chez toi ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien, ignorant le blond puis il prit son ordinateur portable avant de s'asseoir sur son lit pour commencer quelques recherches, souhaitant en finir le plus vite possible pour ne plus avoir un blond exaspérant et touche-à-tout dans les pattes.

Naruto regarda attentivement la chambre de Sasuke. Elle lui rappelait un peu le rez-de-chaussée. Les couleurs étaient plutôt froides, variant entre le gris et le bleu. Il avait un bureau bien ordonné, une bibliothèque remplie de livre et son lit. Rien de plus, rien de moi. Chaque chose était à sa place, rendant le blond mal à l'aise.

 _« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un magazine IKEA… »_

Il vit un carnet de dessin et allait le feuilleter, curieux mais une main se plaqua dessus violemment, coupant court à sa curiosité et il reçut un regard noir de la part du propriétaire.

\- Je t'ai prévenu. Ne touche à rien.

 **PDV Sasuke :**

« Je m'en doutais. Ce dobe est incapable de tenir en place. Je n'aurais pas dû le ramener chez moi. Après la petite scène en bas, voilà qu'il commence à fouiller dans ma chambre. Insupportable. Et le devoir qui n'avance pas. Je sens que je n'ai pas fini de le voir… »

Sasuke soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez pour se calmer. Puis il attrapa le poignet du blond qui le regardait curieusement et l'attira sur le lit pour le forcer à s'asseoir.

\- Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas. Il faut que l'on bosse.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Sasuke l'ignora et reprit son ordinateur pour continuer ses quelques recherches sur la partie de texte qu'il devait analyser.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Bosse.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que l'on doit faire ! Et puis c'est ennuyant ! Franchement ! Moi je veux de l'action, de la vérité, pas un texte sur un philosophe qui avait sûrement fumé pour écrire des choses aussi incompréhensibles !

Sasuke prit une feuille qu'il mit dans le visage du blond avant de se reconcentrer sur son ordi. Le blond gémit, n'ayant aucune envie de travailler au plus grand malheur du brun qui sentait sa patience partir par la fenêtre.

\- Bon tu me poses une question et après tu bosses d'accord ?!

\- Cool ! Tu vis seul ?

Sasuke pensa à Itachi mais celui-ci n'était jamais à la maison.

 _« Et puis je le déteste… Ce n'est qu'un imbécile qui n'est jamais présent et qui ne pense qu'à son travail. »_

\- Oui. Maintenant bosse.

\- Moi aussi je vis seul !

Sasuke lui lança un petit regard curieux une dizaine de seconde avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son devoir.

\- Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais plus jeune. Et toi ?

\- Naruto. J'ai dit qu'une question.

\- Oh tu m'as appelé par mon prénom !

Sasuke s'en rendit compte et se crispa. Il se pinça de nouveau l'arête du nez, épuisé par le blond qui n'avait rien fait pour le moment à par le ralentir.

 _« Kakashi-sensei… Je vous promets d'ôter votre fichu masque et de le brûler en haut du toit du lycée pour me venger de ces heures passées sur ce fichu devoir avec lui… »_

\- Si tu n'es pas content, je t'appellerai Usuratonkachi.

\- Quoi ? Nan teme, mon nom, c'est Naruto !

\- Trop tard. Maintenant bosse. Je vais finir par croire que tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile sans cervelle.

\- Répète un peu ?!

\- T'as très bien entendu dobe.

Naruto se sentit piquer dans sa fierté et il prit la feuille du devoir, ainsi qu'un stylo et un surligneur.

\- Tu vas voir teme, je suis sûr que je vais faire un meilleur devoir que toi !

\- Ah ouai ? J'ai hâte de voir ça, parce que pour le moment t'es loin de mon niveau !

\- Temeeee ! Quand tu verras mon devoir, tu vas pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps et me supplier de te donner des cours !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard puis chacun commença à faire le devoir, tentant de finir avant l'autre, oubliant totalement que c'était, de base, un devoir à faire à deux.

 **~ 3 heures plus tard ~**

Naruto regarda le plafond de la chambre du brun, allongé par terre alors que sa main tremblotait légèrement. Le brun n'était pas mieux mais lui était mieux installé, étant sur son lit.

\- J'ai gagné dobe… J'ai fait 76 lignes.

\- Teme…. Chuis sûr que t'as mal compté…. J'en ai fait 75…. Putain j'ai une crampe…

Après quelques secondes de silence, Naruto lâcha un petit rire que Sasuke accompagna d'un petit sourire mais le blond ne le vit pas étant au sol.

 _« Qu'est ce que je fous avec un idiot pareil…. Et pourquoi je suis rentré dans son jeu moi… Il faut croire que ce dobe déteint sur moi. Enfin bon, au moins, ce fichu devoir est fini.»_

Le brun tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Il soupira et se redressa. Il rassembla les feuilles du devoir qu'ils avaient du coup fait deux fois puis lança un petit regard au blond.

\- Eh. Naruto.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux manger ici ? Il se fait déjà tard et je n'ai pas envie de voir aux infos qu'un gosse est mort de faim en rentrant chez lui.

\- Tu regardes les infos toi ?

Le ventre de Naruto répondit à sa place et le blond tourna la tête de l'autre côté, gêné que son corps le trahisse alors qu'il lui lançait de base une pique pour l'embêter.

\- Pourquoi pas. Si t'as des ramens.

\- Qu'est ce que t'es compliqué. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'invite.

Naruto lâcha un petit rire en se redressant puis il s'étira en faisant craquer sa nuque qui avait été mise à contribution à force d'être penché pour écrire.

\- T'es maso, qu'est ce que j'y peux.

\- La ferme.

Sasuke grogna puis descendit en cuisine, suivit par le blond. Il fouilla dans ses placards puis commença à préparer des omelettes. Une fois le plat prêt, il mit la table avec l'aide du blond puis ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Itadakimasuuu !

Naruto mangea avec appétit, dévorant son assiette. Il ne le dit pas par fierté, mais le repas était super bon même si il restait simple. Sasuke mangea plus lentement, ne voulant pas s'étouffer comme un certain blond à ses côtés.

 _« C'est à se demander si il est humain… On ne peut pas manger à cette vitesse là. Tu me diras, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé avec quelqu'un… »_

Sasuke détourna les yeux de l'autre côté, gêné par ses réflexions.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Bah si tu détournes le visage. Je m'en suis mis partout c'est ça ? Shika arrête pas de me dire que je devrais faire plus attention, surtout si je suis chez quelqu'un, mais j'y peux rien quand c'est trop b… Nan rien oublie. J'ai rien dit ! T'as rien entendu teme ! J'ai surtout pas dit que c'était bon ! Ton omelette était vraiment dégueulasse !

Sasuke le regarda et une petite lueur amusée flotta dans son regard alors qu'il finissait son assiette.

\- Mais oui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne reste plus rien de ton omelette.

 _« Usuratonkachi. Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir… »_

\- C'est juste que je suis poli moi ! J'insulte pas mes invités non plus !

\- Hn.

Un petit sourire en coin flottait sur les lèvres du brun, chose que Naruto remarqua et il afficha un grand sourire en retour. Sasuke prit leurs assiettes puis commença à faire la vaisselle.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi avant qu'il ne se fasse trop tard. Je n'ai pas envie d'héberger une personne aussi bruyante que toi.

\- Va te faire teme !

Naruto gonfla les joues puis alla chercher son manteau avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il fit demi-tour puis regarda le brun qui finissait d'essuyer la vaisselle.

\- Eh. A demain.

Sasuke le regarda, surpris même si il n'en montrait rien, peu habitué qu'on lui dise ceci, puis il hocha la tête.

\- Meurs pas en route. Je te hanterais si je vois un ado mort aux infos demain.

\- Tu me verras aux infos mais pas pour la même raison teme ! Je ne m'appelle pas Naruto Uzumaki pour rien ! Tu vas voir mes fabuleux exploits !

\- Hn.

Naruto afficha un immense sourire puis partit les mains dans les poches avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La soirée se termina ainsi, et alors qu'ils allaient s'endormir, ils pensèrent tous les deux à la même chose.

 _« Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça en fait. »_

A suivre….

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vais faire ma rentrée lundi mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre demain si j'ai le temps avant de me consacrer à mes études. L'histoire vous plait ?**


	4. Chapitre 4: Ça sera mieux pour nous deux

**Merci à** **Leaotaku, Lou DeMuynck, AikoChups pour vos reviews !**

 **Leotaku : Je ne compte pas changer pour le moment donc si le fait d'alterner les points de vues te plait, tant mieux ! :3**

 **Lou DeMuynck : A maintenant ? xD Tant mieux si ça te plait, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des retours !**

 **AikoChups : Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise !**

 **Le lendemain ~**

 **PDV Shikamaru**

Naruto prit le bus en courant comme tous les matins, ayant toujours énormément de mal à se tirer du lit. Shikamaru le regarda avec une petite lueur amusée alors qu'il était assis à côté de Chouji qui prenait son 4ème petit-déjeuner.

\- Toujours vivant ? J'aurais parié que tu viendrais en cours avec au moins un bleu.

\- T'es con Shika.

Naruto récupéra petit à petit son souffle puis s'assit derrière eux, profitant de la place libre ce qui se faisait rare à cette heure-là.

\- Alors raconte. Tu ne devais pas le faire descendre de son piédestal ?

\- Baaaka ! Pas dès le premier rendez-vous voyons ! Ca paraitrait trop suspect.

\- C'est toi l'idiot. Au lieu de raconter des âneries, explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

Naruto ricana puis s'appuya sur le dossier de leur chaise pour se sentir un peu plus proche d'eux.

\- Rien de particulier. On a bossé, puis je l'ai forcé à me faire à manger avant de rentrer.

\- Toi ? Tu as forcé le grand Sasuke Uchiha à te faire à manger ? Je n'en crois pas un mot.

\- Mais si ! Je l'ai pris par ses cheveux en cul de canard, je l'ai fait s'agenouiller et après, il a compris qui était le plus fort et a accepté tous mes ordres !

Shikamaru le regarda d'un air blasé, n'en croyant pas un mot. De toute façon, il se savait très bien. C'était toujours comme ça avec le blond. Il exagérait les choses en sa faveur et les tournait de manière comique.

 _« Enfin c'est un de ses caractères qui le rend si attachant. Mais bon... Je parie que Uchiha était tellement désespéré par Naruto qu'il a fini par faire ce devoir tout seul. Enfin si ils ont mangé ensemble, c'est qu'ils se sont entraidés. Et que ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que ça pour l'inviter à manger après. Donc soit Naruto s'est mis à bosser sérieusement sans aucune condition derrière, chose qui m'étonnerait beaucoup et je ne parierai pas là-dessus, soit Uchiha l'a titillé suffisamment pour que Naruto le prenne en défi. Cette tête d'allumée répond toujours au défi qu'on lui lance, voulant montrer qu'il n'est pas le looser que l'on prétend. Même si je sais que c'est un peu plus profond que ça. Non ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Uchiha se soit laissé entrainer par Naruto. Je ne l'aurais pas vu du genre à perdre son sang froid pour une personne de son genre. Il parait assez calme et réservé. Un peu comme moi, mais en version plus antisocial. Alors de là à ce qu'il rentre dans un défi et que l'ambiance lui ait plu au point de l'inviter manger après... Il faudra que je creuse un peu tout ça. Ca pourrait être intéressant à suivre. »_

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Shikamaru suite à ses déductions, chose que Naruto remarqua.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas Shika ?

\- Hm ? Si si. On est arrivé Naruto. Chouji, ton paquet de chips est tombé par terre.

\- Oh merci... crunch... Shikamaru !

Chouji ramassa ses affaires et ils descendirent du bus.

 **PDV Naruto :**

Naruto s'arrêta et grimaça en entendant de nouveau les cris aigus des filles suite à l'arrivée du Prince du lycée. Il tourna son regard vers le brun et croisa les yeux onyx de celui-ci. Il allait le saluer mais celui-ci fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers leur classe, l'ignorant.

Naruto gonfla discrètement les joues en le regardant partir puis se dirigea vers son casier pour ranger ses affaires.

 _« Moi qui croyait qu'il était cool en fait et que l'on pouvait bien s'entendre, en fait il est toujours aussi hautain. Teme... tu vas voir, je vais te faire ravaler ton petit air suffisant. »_

Son casier reflétait l'exact caractère de son propriétaire. Il était désordonné, des feuilles de cours étaient posées un peu partout, froissées et accompagnées de petits dessins, et des photos de ses amis trônaient sur la porte intérieure. Sociable mais brouillon et facilement distrait lorsque le sujet n'était pas à son goût. C'était totalement Naruto. Le blond s'attarda sur les photos de ses amis et son esprit se calma instantanément. Un sourire étira ses lèvres mais le casier fut fermé par un châtain agacé.

\- Naruto. C'est pas le moment de rêvasser, la cloche a sonné et on a cours avec Orochimaru. Je n'ai pas envie de finir en cobaye pour ses expériences douteuses parce qu'on sera arrivé en retard à cause de toi.

\- Hai hai, on y va !

Ils prirent la direction de la classe et s'installèrent avant que le prof ne ferme la porte.

\- A quoi tu pensais pour avoir ce sourire béat ? T'es tombé amoureux ou quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je pensais à vous baka !

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil et le fixa, en demandant plus, chose que Naruto comprit facilement. Il sourit et murmura discrètement alors que le professeur intimait le silence.

\- Je me disais juste que j'étais heureux de vous avoir comme amis.

\- Naruto ? Quelque chose à dire à l'ensemble de la classe peut-être ?

Naruto déglutit difficilement et releva la tête avec son sensei.

\- Ri... Rien Orochimaru-sensei. Je me demandais si on allait encore étudier les serpents aujourd'hui...

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du prof et il partit dans un monologue sur les incroyables capacités des serpents comme pour la mue, chose qu'il aimerait reproduire sur des humains. Plus aucun élève ne l'écouta, dégoûté devant toutes les atrocités qu'il disait et chacun repartit dans leur discussion.

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement devant un Shikamaru amusé qui posa sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour la sieste Naruto.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas m'abandonner ! Eh t'es pas sympa Shika ! Kiba et Chouji sont trop loin pour que je discute avec eux !

Le châtain ne lui répondit pas, dormant déjà à moitié. Naruto soupira devant le sommeil facile de son ami et en même temps sa solitude, puis commença à colorier les carreaux de sa feuille, n'ayant rien de plus amusant à faire. Ses pensées se dirigèrent rapidement sur sa soirée d'hier et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

 _« Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée avec des amis comme ça. Amis hein...Pourquoi pas. »_

Naruto regarda le brun puis reporta son attention sur sa feuille et ses carreaux jusqu'à la fin du cours. La journée se déroula ainsi calmement jusqu'à la pause. Naruto tenta d'inviter le brun à déjeuner avec eux mais abandonna l'idée devant le rempart entre lui et Sasuke.

 _« Je vais en retirer plus de bleus qu'autre chose avant de l'atteindre. Je verrais ça avec lui en cours de littérature. »_

Après avoir mangé avec son groupe d'amis composé de Shikamaru, Chouji et Kiba, Naruto courut pour rejoindre le cours de Kakashi-sensei. Il avait été mis en retard suite à une menace d'une fan de Sasuke qui ne voulait pas qu'il parle avec lui pour ne pas entacher sa magnificence. Menace que bien sûr le blond ne prit pas au sérieux mais qui lui avait fait perdre quelques minutes.

 _« Et moi qui croyait à une déclaration. Je suis déçu. Enfin bon, heureusement que Kakashi-sensei est toujours en retard ! »_

Il arriva à temps au cours, du moins à temps avant que leur professeur n'arrive et il s'installa à sa place. Des filles étaient encore attroupées près de sa table, ce qui rendit le trajet pour Naruto compliqué mais il s'en sortit sans égratignures.

\- Eh les filles. J'aimerai respirer.

\- Nous aussi Naruto, tu empestes l'air, alors si tu pouvais partir.

\- Pardon ?! Vous êtes à ma place alors laissez-moi tranquille !

Kakashi arriva au bon moment et chaque élève dût regagner sa place. Naruto soupira de soulagement puis regarda Sasuke en souriant.

\- Elles sont impossibles hein ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter tout ce monde autour de toi !

Il se prit un magnifique vent mais n'abandonna pas. Après le rappel sur le devoir à rendre pour le lendemain, le cours débuta tranquillement. Naruto envoya constamment des petits messages au brun.

[Eh, quoi de beau depuis hier soir ?]

[Tu dessines quoi ?]

[On fait quoi du coup pour le devoir ? On rend le mien hein !]

[Au fait, j'ai voulu t'inviter à manger aujourd'hui mais tu étais « inaccessible ». Ça te dit de manger avec nous demain ?]

Chaque message tomba dans les oreilles d'un sourd ou plutôt dans les yeux d'un aveugle dans ce cas-ci. Mais le blond, têtu comme Sasuke d'ailleurs, continua son petit manège pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à obtenir une réponse.

 **PDV Sasuke :**

 _« Ce mec est insupportable... Il ne comprend pas que je veux être tranquille ? Tch. 5 jours qu'il m'emmerde, j'ai plus qu'à lui faire comprendre sérieusement, sinon je sens qu'il peut continuer longtemps. »_

[J'avais dit qu'une seule question. Lâche-moi la grappe.]

[Ouai mais ça, c'était ya 5 jours !]

[Aussi bruyant en papier quand vrai...T'es vraiment insupportable dobe.]

[NA-RU-TO]

[Ah oui c'est vrai. Pardon usuratonkachi. ]

[Bon sinon, je dois faire quelques courses pour chez moi et c'est dans ta direction. On rentre ensemble ?]

Le brun ne répondit pas, à son plus grand malheur, car Naruto décida de l'interpréter comme il l'entendait. Alors qu'il commençait à rentrer chez lui, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sasuke se retourna et aperçut le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il dégagea son épaule de sa main et retira son écouteur.

\- Va faire tes courses et laisse moi tranquille.

\- Faisons la route ensemble ! Ca sera moins ennuyeux !

\- Non merci.

Sasuke remit son écouteur en place et recommença à marcher mais il sentit une présence indésirable à ses côtés qui n'arrêtait pas de parler dans le vide. Le brun s'énerva petit à petit puis il plaqua Naruto contre le mur, au bout de sa patiente. Il retira ses écouteurs puis le regarda.

\- Ecoute. Je ne veux pas être ton ami et je ne le serais jamais. Ce qui s'est passé chez moi ne se reproduira pas, c'était juste pour ce fichu devoir et ça y est. Le devoir est rendu. Alors maintenant tu me laisses tranquille et tu vas tourner autour d'une autre personne. Je ne veux pas créer de liens et surtout pas avec une personne comme toi...

Sasuke vit une petite lueur blessée dans les yeux océans du blond et le lâcha avant de reprendre sa route.

 _« Ça sera mieux pour nous deux. »_

 **PDV Naruto :**

Le blond fixa un long moment les prunelles onyx de Sasuke alors que ce qu'il disait tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

 _« Je ne veux pas créer de liens et surtout pas avec une personne comme toi. »_

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se décolla du mur pour hurler derrière la silhouette qui s'éloignait de lui, blessé par ses paroles.

\- Sasuke ! T'es vraiment qu'un teme ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais différent de tout ce que les gens disaient ! Mais en fait...

Il fixa son dos qui avait disparu au coin de la rue et baissa la tête en serrant les poings.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin égoïste...

A suivre...

 **Désolée pour cette fin de chapitre et vous n'aurez sûrement pas la suite avant samedi prochain^^ Ou peut être mardi vu que le programme est la visite du campus toute la journée mais je le connais déjà.**

 **Dîtes moi si l'histoire vous plait toujours !**


	5. Chapitre 5: Du thé et des petits gâteaux

**Rebonjour c'est toujours moi ! Me voici avec le chapitre 5 : Du thé et des petits gâteaux ! C'est tellement comique de choisir les noms de mes chapitres une fois ceux-ci faits xD**

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Flo :** **Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir, je te remercie à mon tour ! Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment un bon auteur mais je m'efforce de faire de mon mieux pour que l'histoire vous plaise et qu'elle reste assez fidèle au caractère des personnages même si je mets quelques petites dérivations. J'espère que l'histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout et d'avoir de tes nouvelles !**

 **PDV Naruto :**

Naruto avait passé le week-end enfermé dans son studio, ignorant les quelques textos qu'il recevait de la part de ses amis. Il ruminait les paroles de Sasuke qui, malgré ce qu'il affirmait, l'avait profondément touché et blessé.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait envers le brun, ce lien qui s'était créé en l'espace d'une soirée. Il l'avait alors retrouvé après les cours, devant faire des courses dans la supérette du coin et en avait profité pour être en compagnie de son nouvel ami. Cependant, ce dernier ne devait pas voir la chose de la même façon vu que le blond se retrouva plaqué contre un mur sous le regard noir de Sasuke. Il lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif au contact de la pierre dur et froide mais n'en fit rien paraître et fixa le brun qui retirait ses écouteurs, énervé._

 _\- Ecoute. Je ne veux pas être ton ami et je ne le serais jamais. Ce qui s'est passé chez moi ne se reproduira pas, c'était juste pour ce fichu devoir et ça y est. Le devoir est rendu. Alors maintenant tu me laisses tranquille et tu vas tourner autour d'une autre personne. Je ne veux pas créer de liens et surtout pas avec une personne comme toi..._

 _Naruto écarquillait les yeux en entendant ses mots et laissa partir son ami après lui avoir hurlé quelques phrases sous la douleur intérieure._

 _Fin du flashback_

Notre blondinet regarda son plafond, allongé sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vide alors que de légères cernes ornaient son visage hâlé.

\- Pourquoi...

 _« Moi qui croyait que l'on se ressemblait... J'avais l'impression qu'on était si proche et pourtant... »_

Il tendit sa main grande ouverte vers le plafond et la referma d'un coup avant de la regarder, vide.

 _« Etais-je le seul à sentir quelque chose entre nous ... ? Pourquoi Sasuke... »_

Naruto se retourna, encore et encore puis grogna quand sa sonnette retentit.

\- Chuis pas là !

\- Ouvre Naruto.

 _« Merde... Shika. Ce mec est extralucide, il ne se déplace jamais, trop flemmard, sauf quand il sait que je ne vais pas bien... Mais je l'ai vu avant-hier, et on ne s'est pas parlé depuis... »_

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le visage blasé de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le regarda de la tête au pied puis força le passage pour aller ouvrir les volets et les fenêtres.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es un extraterrestre.

\- Nan. Tu ne réponds pas à mes sms depuis hier, 14h37. Ce qui est louche venant de toi, surtout que tu es H24 sur ton téléphone et que tu réponds toujours pour des soirées. Dis, ça t'arrive de faire le ménage ? C'est le bordel chez toi.

Naruto regarda les différents emballages de ramens vides qui trainaient au sol, ainsi que les vêtements et mangas puis il haussa les épaules, indifférent à tout ce bazar qui lui donnait l'impression que son studio était vivant. Shikamaru soupira et prit une bouteille de lait qui était posé sur la table, ouverte et vide.

\- Tu sais que c'est périmé depuis un bon mois ?

\- ...

Naruto prit la bouteille et la jeta à la poubelle, faisant comme ci rien ne s'était passé, faisant soupirer doucement Shikamaru.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bon tu n'es pas autant déprimé que je le pensais pour pouvoir tenter une touche d'humour. Bon explique moi maintenant.

\- Ya rien à expliquer. Je me suis fait des films et c'est tout.

\- Par rapport à Uchiha ?

Naruto le regarda, surpris par la vivacité d'esprit de son ami qui le surprendra toujours. Shikamaru poussa les affaires qui trainaient sur une des chaises de la table de cuisine puis s'assit.

\- Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, tu es collé à ses pattes depuis une semaine. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui te rend gaga avec lui, on dirait que tu ressembles à toutes ses filles amoureuses qui lui courent après.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ne me compare pas à ces cruches ! Elles passent leur temps à lui courir après, à le traiter de noms plus cuculs les uns que les autres, à lui préparer des bentos, mettre des lettres d'amour dans son casier tous les matins et crier avec des voix suraigus en le voyant ! Elles sont insupportables ! Moi j'essaye juste de lui parler et de le comprendre !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est mon ami !

\- Ah bon ?

Naruto se figea et regarda Shikamaru.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien, vous ne faites pas vraiment ami. Vous ne vous parlez pas tant que ça. Et puis vous avez fait quoi... un devoir ensemble ? Alors dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment de lui.

Naruto regarda son ami, perdu puis s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Bah... Je trouve qu'il me ressemble... Et puis... On s'entend bien quand il n'est pas entouré par du monde. Quand j'étais avec lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait comme une sorte de lien entre nous. Qu'il me comprenait vraiment sans que je n'aie besoin de l'expliquer... J'avais le sentiment d'être libre et de ne pas mettre ce masque que j'ai l'habitude avec le reste du monde...

Shikamaru le regarda sans rien dire, sachant que son ami avait juste besoin d'une épaule pour l'écouter. Il jouerait toujours ce rôle pour lui, car il connaissait les difficultés qu'il avait traversées et savait lire à travers les lignes avec lui.

\- Mais j'ai tout perdu... Sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Naruto.

Naruto lâcha un petit sourire blessé et regarda son ami.

\- Il ne veut pas se lier à une personne comme moi. C'est tout. Il a été on ne peut plus claire. Qu'est ce que tu veux... Un orphelin déchu par son village parce qu'il a provoqué un immense incendie, tuant ses parents et des dizaines d'autres personnes alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans. Tiens, et bizarrement, cet enfant est le seul survivant ! Cet enfant doit être le fils d'un démon, il ne faut surtout pas l'approcher !

\- Naruto.

\- Heureusement qu'il est encore en vie, on va pouvoir se venger de toutes les personnes qui sont mortes ! 104 personnes, donc 104 coups à recevoir ! J'en ai pris que 49 pour le moment, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je n'ai même pas passé le cap de la moitié !

\- Naruto !

Naruto se figea puis baissa la tête et serra les poings au point de faire blanchir ses phalanges.

\- Excuse Shika...

\- On a déjà parlé de ça. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cet incendie et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu avais laissé ton tee shirt sur le radiateur pour le faire sécher pendant que tes parents étaient absents. Et ceux-ci en revenant, quand ils ont vu l'immeuble en feu, ils n'ont pas hésité à rentrer dedans pour sauver le plus de personnes possibles ainsi que toi. Ils ont sauvé une centaine de personne de l'immeuble avant de mourir de brûlure, je ne comprends même pas comment les villageois peuvent t'en vouloir.

Naruto plongea sa tête dans ses bras, affalé sur la table.

\- Ouai...

Shikamaru le regarda puis soupira.

\- Galère... Bon, il faut que tu parles à Sasuke. Histoire de comprendre.

\- Bonne chance, il va m'éviter. Vu le dernier échange que j'ai eu avec lui, ça m'étonnerait qu'il me parle avec un grand sourire autour d'une tasse de thé et d'une assiette de petits gâteaux.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le forcer comme tu sais si bien le faire. Tu vas chez lui, tu lui dis une de tes phrases qui l'empêchent de s'enfuir et tu t'expliques. T'es Naruto Uzumaki non ? Pas le vulgaire poltron du coin.

Naruto le regarda, surpris puis se leva et s'habilla rapidement en manquant de glisser sur les détritus avant de sortir.

\- Je te paierais un bol de ramens, Shika !

Le châtain soupira puis sortit une cigarette une fois le blond partit et en tira une bouffée. Il regarda l'appartement et soupira.

\- Range plutôt ton appart.

Le blond arriva chez Sasuke en courant et passa le portail avant d'aller toquer chez son ami, essoufflé. La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto commença à parler avant qu'elle ne se referme sur son nez.

\- Tu as intérêt à m'écouter jusqu'au bout, teme ! Je ne suis pas une personne qu'on peut rejeter comme ça sans aucune explication ! Tout se passait bien entre nous deux, j'avais l'impression que tu me comprenais et vu le regard dans tes yeux, je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu pensais la même chose ! C'était la première fois que je m'amusais autant avec quelqu'un en étant moi-même, sans garder ce masque que je porte tout le temps avec les autres ! Je t'apprécie beaucoup Sasuke, même si tu es incapable de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Même ton omelette était super bonne même si je t'ai dit l'inverse ! Alors je m'en fous que tu me rejettes parce que tu ne m'apprécies pas, tu ne seras pas le premier à le faire mais là tu me rejettes alors que l'on s'entendait bien ! Alors oublie ton excuse pourri du « je ne veux pas créer de lien » et dis moi pourquoi tu veux te débarrasser de moi !

Naruto finit son monologue puis regarda la personne qui s'était adossée au cadran de la porte, les bras croisés, avec une petite lueur d'amusement dans les yeux en voyant la tête du blond se figer et blanchir.

\- Tu... Vous... N'êtes pas Sasuke.

\- En effet. Très joli monologue.

\- Euh...Merci ? Mais... euh... Vous êtes ?

\- Itachi Uchiha. Son frère. Alors comment ça, otouto veut se débarrasser de toi ?

\- Je... Sasuke est là ?

Itachi afficha un petit sourire puis laissa passer le blond qui le détaillait, beaucoup trop surpris par la personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir puisque le brun lui avait dit qu'il vivait seul.

 _« Un mensonge... Je devais donc être le seul à croire en ce lien... En tout cas, c'est fou, on dirait vraiment un Sasuke version grande... »_

\- Je vais te faire un thé. Je suppose que tu sais où se trouve la cuisine vu ce que tu as dit.

Naruto hocha légèrement la tête, encore gêné d'avoir tout déballé à un inconnu puis alla à la cuisine. Il se trouva avec des petits gâteaux et un thé et ricana de malaise intérieurement alors que Sasuke descendait les marches après avoir entendu du bruit.

 _« Shika... J'aurais pas dû te parler de thé et de petits gâteaux... J'aurais préféré que ça ne se réalise pas... »_

A suivre...

 **Salut salut ! J'ai eu le temps de publier un chapitre avant de reprendre vraiment les cours ! Trouvez-vous que la fic est trop lente ? Ou au contraire trop rapide ? Dîtes le moi en commentaire^^**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Tu es mon ami

**PDV Sasuke :**

Sasuke fixa le blond qui était assis dans sa cuisine avec son frère et se stoppa net dans les escaliers. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion, mais dans sa tête, c'était l'incompréhension totale.

 _« Qu'est ce que Naruto fout là ? Il n'a pas compris la dernière fois ou quoi ? Et puis surtout en train de boire du thé et manger des gâteaux dans ma cuisine. Ça y est, je l'ai invité une fois et voilà qu'il squatte chez moi c'est ça ? Et puis pourquoi l'autre est là ? »_

Il envoya un regard noir vers son frère qui ne cilla pas, lui répondant simplement par un petit sourire.

\- Sasuke.

\- Depuis quand tu es là toi ?

\- 10 minutes à peine. J'allais venir te voir pour te dire que j'étais rentré pour quelques jours mais ton ami si mignon est arrivé et m'a fait un joli discours.

Naruto rougit à cette phrase, se rappelant de ce moment beaucoup trop gênant pour lui et se leva en tapant légèrement la table pour s'exclamer bruyamment, manquant de renverser sa tasse de thé.

\- C'n'est pas vrai ! J'ai absolument rien dit !

Il attira les regards des deux frères Uchiha, un noir plein de haine et d'incompréhension, et un autre moqueur mais attendri. Sasuke reporta son regard sur son frère plus âgé et serra les poings à s'en blanchir les doigts.

\- Tu n'as pas à être ici. Ni lui d'ailleurs. Quittez ma maison, je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir.

\- Je suis ton frère et c'est moi qui paye cette maison à ce que je sache, alors j'ai tous les droits quand à ma présence ici et j'invite qui je veux.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu étais parti trouver ta pute.

Itachi le regarda longuement puis soupira avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, sentant que la conversation allait être longue et compliqué.

\- Ce n'est pas une pute. Et puis comment es tu au courant pour lui ?

\- Excusez-moi mais je crois que je vais y aller…

Naruto se leva, se sentant de trop dans cette discussion qui semblait personnelle mais Itachi le retint.

\- Reste. Tu étais là pour lui parler, notre discussion reviendra plus tard. Et puis il serait dommage de gâcher ce thé et les gâteaux que j'ai fait.

Le blond allait refuser mais il plongea dans le regard foncé du plus âgé et se sentit comme incapable de lui répondre par la négative, comme hypnotisé.

\- D'accord.

Naruto se rassit sous le petit sourire mystérieux d'Itachi qui les regarda tous les deux avant de sortir de la pièce en emmenant sa propre tasse de thé, friand de cette boisson.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'approcher.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'allais pas t'obéir parce que tu l'as décidé. Je ne pouvais tout simplement parce que je suis ton ami Sasuke.

\- Tu n'es pas mon ami.

\- Ne renie pas le lien qui s'est créé entre nous. J'ai bien vu comment tu étais il y a une semaine ! Sans masque, sans préjugé, tu étais toi ! Et j'ai ressenti la même chose ! J'étais moi…

Sasuke le regarda longuement avant de faire demi-tour pour remonter l'escalier, arrêtant la discussion dont il avait l'impression qu'il perdait le contrôle.

 _« … La ferme. »_

Naruto, le voyant fuir la conversation alors qu'il tentait de s'expliquer, se releva subitement, abandonnant les différents mets et le poursuivit jusqu'à sa chambre, ignorant le regard de soutien d'Itachi qu'il avait croisé, trop pressé.

\- Attends Sasuke ! Tu n'as aucun droit de me rejeter comme ça sans explication ! Tu n'es pas le seul à décider bordel !

\- Si. D'ailleurs regarde, je le fais.

Alors que le blond allait franchir la porte de sa chambre, il se retourna et la ferma violemment à son nez, ce qui provoqua à Naruto un gémissement plaintif sous la douleur que son nez ressentait. Cependant il n'abandonna pas ici et rouvrit la porte pour retrouver le brun allongé sur son lit, sur son téléphone.

\- Sasuke ! Écoute-moi bon sang !

\- J'en ai assez entendu. Laisse-moi.

\- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris ce que j'essaye de te dire et que tu accepteras tes conneries !

\- ET TOI ESSAYE DE RETENIR CE QUE JE DIS ! TU N'ES RIEN POUR MOI TU ENTENDS ! RIEN !

Naruto se figea puis serra les poings, blessé et énervé. Puis la digue de ses sentiments finit par craquer et il lui sauta dessus pour le frapper. Sasuke y répondit, énervé.

-ET TOI LAISSE MOI PARLER ENFOIRÉ ! JE TE LE DIRAI AUTANT DE FOIS QUE TU VEUX, MAIS JE SUIS TON AMI !

Sasuke le prit par le col et le retourna, les faisant tomber du lit dans un bruit sourd. Il se mit au dessus de lui et lui redonna ses coups de poings un par un.

\- ET MOI JE TE DÉTESTE ! JE NE VEUX PAS ME LIER A TOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS SOUFFRIR INUTILEMENT ! LES LIENS NE SERVENT A RIEN A PART NOUS FAIRE DE LA PEINE ! LES GENS NE FONT QUE NOUS ABANDONNER UN PAR UN, NOUS UTILISANT QUAND ILS ONT BESOIN AVANT DE PARTIR, NOUS LAISSANT COMME DES MERDES !

\- ET TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS COMME CA ?! TU ME CROIS VRAIMENT CAPABLE DE FAIRE CA ?

\- TOUT LE MONDE EST PAREIL NARUTO ! TOI ET TOUS LES AUTRES !

\- Sasuke…

Naruto le regarda, la joue enflée et un œil au beurre noir sous les coups qui avaient cessé de pleuvoir. Le brun serrait désespérément le col du blond, la tête basse, alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre violemment. Naruto ne voyait pas son visage à cause de ses cheveux noirs qui le cachait mais il sentit rapidement des larmes chaudes tombées sur lui. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Sasuke puis le prit dans ses bras et le serra.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais ça… Car je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher.

 _« N'importe quoi… Il ne peut pas me comprendre… »_

Sasuke se débattit dans ses bras mais Naruto le maintint fermement contre lui, montrant par la même occasion qu'il ne le lâcherait pas que ce soit maintenant ou dans la vie.

\- Tu ne comprends pas !

\- Si Sasuke ! Je comprends très bien ! J'ai…

Les mots se perdirent dans la gorge de Naruto mais celui-ci décida de dénouer le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge, ne voulant pas le perdre.

\- J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais jeune…

Sasuke arrêta de se débattre, l'écoutant.

\- Comment… ?

\- … Je les ai tués…

Sasuke se figea sous ses mots, ne comprenant pas.

 _« Quoi… ? C'est impossible, Naruto est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse… »_

\- Enfin si Shikamaru m'entendait, il m'engueulerait… D'une certaine façon, c'était un accident mais c'est moi qui l'ait provoqué…

\- Explique.

Naruto se tut, n'ayant pas vraiment d'en parler. Il serra un peu plus Sasuke et celui-ci comprit et n'insista pas, comprenant sa douleur.

\- Pourquoi tu en veux à ton frère Sasuke… ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Naruto soupira. Alors qu'il venait de dévoiler une partie de lui pour le mettre en confiance, il ne faisait rien en retour. Bon il comprenait sa méfiance, mais il espérait bien plus. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Sasuke reprenne la parole.

\- Il aurait pu sauver mes parents mais il n'a rien fait. Et après il s'est barré, me laissant tout seul. Je le déteste. Je te rêve que de me venger de la mort de mes parents…

\- Ne dis pas ça…

Sasuke soupira puis se décolla des bras de Naruto, réalisant qu'il y était logé depuis la fin de la bagarre. Il détourna le regard, gêné de s'y être senti si bien et se leva, remplit d'incompréhension. La situation avait changé : il était encore rempli d'incompréhension mais une douce chaleur émanait au niveau de sa poitrine. Il regarda le blond amoché puis récupéra son téléphone.

Naruto regarda son ami puis tendit la main pour lui serrer.

\- A demain Sasu.

\- Evite le surnom, la prochaine fois.

Naruto sourit devant son "La prochaine fois". Sasuke serra sa main, gêné puis laissa le blond partir. Il regarda sa main vide alors qu'il restait encore quelques traces de la chaleur de Naruto puis la serra fortement.

 _« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé… ? »_

 **Salut ! Désolée pour ma longue absence, j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateurs, puis la grippe et ensuite des contrôles à répétition T-T Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu T-T S'il y a encore des survivants, dîtes moi si l'histoire vous plait toujours ! Je suis en vacances (enfin en pause pédagogique comme ils disent à l'université vu le boulot…) pour une semaine alors je vais essayer d'écrire au maximum ! A bientôt !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris

**Merci à** **Natsha** **et** **Gaya972** **pour vos reviews ! Ca me touche énormément ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira et pardon pour mon irrégularité ! T-T**

 **PDV Sasuke :**

Le lendemain ~

A peine arrivé au lycée que le blond chercha du regard le brun. Il avait passé un long moment dans le bus à se faire asticoter par Shikamaru qui voulait comprendre pourquoi il avait un pansement à la lèvre ainsi qu'un cocard qui bleuissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Mais Naruto avait refusé de lui répondre, du moins de lui dire la vérité, affirmant seulement qu'il avait un sommeil agité. Bien sûr, cette réponse n'avait pas dû tout convaincu le châtain à la différence de Choji, qui s'était moqué de lui pendant tout le trajet.

Naruto finit par trouver son ami et se dirigea vers celui-ci qui n'était, par chance, pas encore assailli par des dizaines de filles. Il faut dire qu'il longeait les murs pour ne pas se faire remarquer et qu'il avait sa capuche enfoncée sur sa tête.

\- Sasuke !

Le brun tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix qui l'appelait et hocha légèrement la tête en signe de bonjour en voyant le blond alors qu'une petite lueur de soulagement passa dans ses yeux quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas des filles hystériques.

\- Naruto.

\- Ca va ?

\- Hm. Mon frère est toujours chez moi alors c'est chiant.

Naruto rigola puis l'entraina vers la classe de français vu qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte. Kakashi afficha un petit sourire énigmatique en les voyant arriver et discuter ensemble, comprenant que son plan marchait petit à petit.

Les journées passaient de plus en plus vite pour les deux amis qui se rapprochaient un peu plus chaque jour au grand désarroi des filles du fan club de Sasuke qui essayaient désespérément d'éloigner le blond, sans succès. Ils rentraient régulièrement ensemble, se faisant quelques soirées chez Sasuke même si il arrivait souvent qu'ils s'engueulent pour un rien. Comme actuellement, ce jeudi soir, où Naruto prenait la tête à Sasuke pour une histoire de « je-suis-meilleur-cuisinier-que-toi ».

\- Si tu me crois pas, demande moi ce que tu veux et je te le fais !

\- La dernière fois que tu as voulu cuisiner quelque chose, tu as fait exploser mon micro-onde en mettant un œuf dedans !

\- Nan mais je voulais faire un test pour essayer de gagner du temps ! Faut pas le compter aussi !

\- Ah oui ? Alors dis moi la dernière fois que tu as cuisiné quelque chose et quoi.

Sasuke croisa les bras et le regarda avec un petit sourire taquin, sachant très bien que le blond était une catastrophe en cuisine comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Il avait même cru que c'était impossible qu'une personne soit autant un boulet en cuisine.

\- C'était hier ! Et j'ai fait des ramens ! Et elles étaient super bonnes !

\- Ah tes instantanées, c'est ça ?

\- Oui !

\- C'n'est pas de la cuisine, usuratonkachi. T'as juste mis l'eau sur des pâtes.

\- Ouai bah c'est la même chose pour des pâtes normales ! Je ne vois pas la différence !

\- Ah ouai ? Okay je te mets au défi de faire des pâtes !

\- Tu vas voir teme !

Naruto fouilla dans toute la cuisine au grand désarroi de Sasuke qui voyait les heures de ménage s'accumuler au fil des secondes qui passait.

 _« Il a intérêt à ranger le bordel… Des fois je me demande vraiment pourquoi je l'ai en ami… »_

Le blond finit par trouver une casserole et mit les pâtes dedans. Il prit de l'eau chaude du robinet qu'il versa sur les pâtes sèches puis attendit les cinq minutes annoncés sur le paquet avant d'enlever l'eau.

\- Et voilà !

 _« Sérieusement…? »_

\- Je ne mange pas ça.

\- Eeeeeh ! Goûte au moins !

Sasuke soupira puis prit une pâte qui était à la fois collante vu qu'elle avait absorbé de l'eau mais à la fois dure vu qu'elle n'avait pas cuit, l'eau n'étant pas chaude au point d'arriver à ébullition. Le brun la mangea et on put entendre quelques croustillements mais il garda sa neutralité, n'affichant aucune émotion. Naruto afficha un regard triomphant et croisa les bras.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu es surprenant. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il était possible d'obtenir une pâte à la fois molle et dure. Tu n'es vraiment pas doué usuratonkachi.

\- Tch chuis sûr que tu n'es pas capable de faire mieux !

Naruto croisa les bras et gonfla les joues. Sasuke lâcha un fin sourire et tapa entre ses deux lâcha un fin sourire et tapa entre ses deux yeux avec son index et son majeur, le poussant légèrement.

\- Je t'apprendrai. En attendant, pousse-toi que je prépare à manger pour ce soir sinon je sens que je vais t'entendre te plaindre toute la soirée comme quoi tu as mal au ventre si tu manges cette ignominie.

\- Hm.

Naruto tira la langue et lui céda la place, laissant Sasuke préparer des pâtes bolognaises.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement après le repas. Ils avaient regardé un film, collé l'un à l'autre. Sasuke regardait régulièrement du coin de l'œil le blond qui rigolait à chacune des blagues pourries du film.

 _« Il est vraiment beau quand il rigole… »_

Il se figea à cette pensée et se leva d'un coup pour rejoindre sa chambre, cherchant à s'éloigner au maximum de celui qui avait perturbé ses pensées.

 **PDV Naruto :**

Le blond regarda son ami partir et fronça les sourcils devant sa réaction soudaine et incompréhensible.

\- Sasuke ?

 _« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »_

Il sentit son cœur se pincer à ses pensées puis mit pause au film et décida d'aller le voir. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, la tête baissée pour regarder ses mains.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Rentre chez toi Naruto.

Le blond ignora sa demande, l'écoutant rarement et encore plus quand il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment. Il entra dans la chambre du brun et s'assit à côté de lui avant de poser sa main sur son épaule mais Sasuke enleva son épaule et s'éloigna de lui, blessant inconsciemment Naruto.

\- Sasu…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. Rentre chez toi maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux plus te voir dégage !

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait l'impression depuis trois semaines qu'il se rapprochait enfin, qu'il avait enfin trouvé son meilleur ami. Sasuke était la seule personne qui le faisait réellement se sentir vivant, il était heureux avec lui, son cœur battait toujours plus vite et il sentait qu'il pouvait tout faire pour lui, il suffisait qu'il lui demande. Peu de personne n'avait eu une aussi grande importance dans le cœur de Naruto…. Mais maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir reculer d'autant de pas qu'il avait avancée ses dernières semaines. Et tout ça en moins de cinq minutes, et sans aucune raison précise. Il se sentait au plus mal, comme si son cœur se fissurait. Il serra les poings sur ses genoux, alors que de légères larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin…

Sasuke releva la tête en sentant la voix de Naruto se faire tremblante et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant pleurer.

\- Naruto… ?

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça… Les personnes qui comptent vraiment pour moi me lâchent ou disparaissent toujours. Je dois être vraiment stupide pour continuer à espérer…

\- …

Naruto mit sa main sur son cœur et serra son tee-shirt.

\- J'ai si mal à cet endroit… Je me sentais tellement vivant avec toi… Parce qu'il battait si vite. J'étais heureux.

\- Naruto… Je suis ton ami et je le resterai. C'est juste que là, j'aie besoin d'être un peu seul.

Naruto le regarda, surpris puis essuya ses yeux avant de lâcher un petit rire gêné.

\- Ah… J'ai cru que… tu ne voulais plus me parler… .

\- Bien sûr que non dobe.

Sasuke passa son pouce sur les joues de Naruto pour essuyer avec une rare tendresse ses larmes, ayant déjà oublié ses pensées qui l'avaient troublé. Le blond plongea ses yeux azurs dans les yeux onyx de son meilleur ami pendant de longues secondes puis, inconsciemment, il colla ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres chaudes de son meilleur ami sur les siennes et se figea, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Naruto réalisa ce qu'il faisait et se recula tout d'un coup, en rougissant. Il fixa le brun avec un air terrifié, ayant peur de sa réaction puis se leva et courut en dehors de la maison du brun. Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Quoi… ?

Le blond arriva chez lui et claqua la porte avant de s'appuyer contre celle-ci, le cœur battant.

\- Pourquoi… Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris… Je l'ai perdu à tout jamais…


	8. Chapitre 8 : J'ai encore une chance !

Le lendemain ~

 **PDV Naruto**

Naruto regarda son visage dans le miroir avec agacement et fatigue. Il avait peu dormi de la nuit voire même pas du tout, ressassant sans cesse le baiser de la veille. Chaque seconde avait été magique pour lui. Le toucher de ses lèvres, sa chaleur, sa peau un peu sèche... Puis son regard surpris avec une lueur d'incompréhension et de peur l'avait figé sur place avant qu'il ne fuit. Il passa une main épuisée sur son visage cernée avant de placer sa tête sous le robinet de son évier, tentant de chasser ses pensées.

 _« Comment je vais faire... il va me détester... Et puis pourquoi j'ai fait ça merde... »_

Il serra fortement les bords de son évier, puis coupa l'eau glacée qui gelait son cerveau. Il prit une serviette pour essuyer énergiquement ses cheveux puis il prit un gros pull qu'il enfila, espérant passer inaperçu avec. Il mangea sans grand appétit, perdu dans ses pensées avant de se lever vivement en regardant l'heure : 7h52.

\- MERDE ! J'AI LOUPÉ MON BUS !

Il se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires, fourrant dans son sac tout et n'importe quoi sans regarder, puis il marcha rapidement en direction du lycée. Avec 20min de retard, il entra dans le lycée désert non sans un petit regard de travers de la part du pion.

 _« Bon... Au moins je vais pouvoir l'éviter quelques minutes de plus. »_

Il balaya du regard la cour vide avant de se diriger vers son casier afin d'y déposer ses affaires. Un papier tomba sur le sol sale et froid quand il ouvrit la porte en métal mal vieilli et son cœur rata un battement. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se pencha et le récupéra avant de lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit.

 _« Organisation d'une tombola pour la fête du lycée ! Soyez nombreux à participer ! Si vous avez des objets que vous souhaitez vous débarrasser, nous sommes preneurs !_

 _\- Signé le groupe Ludique. »_

Il lâcha un soupir de frustration mais aussi de soulagement alors que son cœur reprenait un rythme plus régulier et qu'il respirait de nouveau.

 _« Je vais démolir la personne qui a mis ce fichu papier dans mon casier... ! Bordel, j'ai cru que ça venait de Sasuke... Je suis vraiment un idiot. »_

Il glissa le papier dans sa poche puis regarda l'emploi du temps accroché à la porte de son casier. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant qu'il avait cours de français, donc qu'il allait devoir être assis à côté de celui qui hanté ses pensées. Après avoir refermé le casier avec désespoir, il se dirigea vers son cours et s'installa à sa place sans regarder personne, cherchant à éviter de croiser le regard de Sasuke.

La journée se déroula ainsi. Naruto faisait tout pour éviter le brun qui le regardait avec incompréhension, cherchant à avoir son regard bleuté sur lui.

 **PDV Sasuke :**

 _« Pourquoi il m'évite ? Enfin si je crois comprendre mais... tch quel dobe. »_

Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre, ignorant ainsi les babillages incessants des filles à ses côtés. Il posa discrètement sa main sur son cœur, le sentant se serrer légèrement à la pensée du blond qui l'évitait.

A la fin du cours, il se leva et allait se diriger vers le blond pour lui parler mais son regard se posa sur une chaise vide. Il observa autour de lui afin de trouver le moindre indice sur sa position mais fut rapidement alpaguer par des filles en chaleur, l'interrompant dans sa recherche.

\- Sasuke ! Tu te mets à côté de nous au cours prochain ?

\- On a français, vous savez très bien que je suis avec Naruto.

\- Laisse ce looser, on s'en fiche de lui ! Allez viens avec nous !

Il lâcha un soupir d'agacement et les repoussa avant de se diriger vers la salle du cours de français. Il observa la nouvelle salle et remarqua l'absence du blond.

 _« Où est ce crétin... ? »_

Il allait faire demi tour pour le chercher mais fut retenu par Kakashi qui venait d'arriver et le maintenait par l'épaule, l'empêchant de partir.

\- Ep ep ep. Tu restes ici, le cours va commencer.

Sasuke le regarda et retint un « Tch » avant de faire demi-tour et s'installer à sa place. Il observa la place vide et froide à ses côtés puis détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, cherchant inconsciemment une tache jaune dans la cour vide, sans succès.

Le professeur fit l'appel et constata l'absence de Naruto avec surprise, ayant vu qu'il s'était bien rapproché la veille. Il fixa son regard sur Sasuke et sourit discrètement sous son masque en le voyant le chercher, comprenant son délit de fuite avant le début du cours. Puis il commença à donner les exercices avant de s'installer à sa table pour relire une n-ième fois son livre pervers, non sans noter discrètement pour le directeur l'évolution de la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto.

La semaine se déroula comme ce jour : Naruto faisait tout pour éviter le brun qui se sentait de plus en plus frustré de ne pas réussir à l'atteindre pour lui parler. Le blond séchait les cours de français, arrivait constamment en retard, avait l'air épuisé et quittait la salle alors que la cloche sonnait à peine. Et Sasuke en avait clairement marre. Marre, car il se sentait inconsciemment mal de cette distance subite.

Mais ce mardi, il réussit à le plaquer contre le mur sous les escaliers, ayant séché à son tour le cours de français. Il plongea ses yeux onyx dans les yeux bleus perturbés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous depuis une semaine ?

\- Sa... Teme lâche moi.

\- Non. Pas tant que tu m'expliques.

\- Lâche-moi !

Sasuke resserra son emprise en contre partie, ne comptant pas céder mais Naruto profita du surplus de force qu'il venait de mettre pour l'attirer et échanger leurs positions, le brun contre le mur et le blond le tenant. Il le fixa sans rien dire et baissa son regard sur ses lèvres une demi seconde avant de le lâcher, sans voulant déjà.

\- Faut que j'arrête de traîner avec toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'as très bien compris ! Si je reste avec toi, je vais finir par faire une autre connerie et tu vas me détester, alors je préfère encore m'éloigner quelques jours.

Sasuke le fixa avant de soupirer et passer sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un dobe...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois franchement que si je t'en voulais, je chercherais à te parler depuis une semaine ?

\- Je... Peut-être mais si ça se trouve, je vais faire un truc après que tu vas détester.

\- Tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus, ça va, je commence à te comprendre, t'es pas ce genre de mec.

Naruto le regarda avec surprise puis rigola.

\- Ca va, t'es assez moche pour que je réussisse à me contenir.

\- Teme...

Sasuke le regarda mais un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, content qu'ils aient retrouvé leur proximité pour l'instant. Il observa chaque trait de son visage puis détourna le regard, gêné.

\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Mais je ne vais pas te rejeter parce que tu éprouves quelque chose.

\- ... T'as rien contre les gays ?

Sasuke soupira avant de repasser sa main dans ses cheveux, un peu plus gêné à cause de la déclaration qu'il allait faire.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais sachant que je le suis aussi.

Naruto le fixa, surpris avant de s'exclamer bruyamment comme il en avait l'habitude jusqu'à ce que Sasuke plaque sa main sur sa bouche, ne voulant pas ameuter tout le lycée.

\- HEIIIIIIIIN ?

\- Putain mais la ferme.

\- Mhfai touch ach touchl jl...

\- Quoi ?

Il enleva sa main de ses lèvres et la regarda avec un certain dégoût avant d'essuyer la bave du blond sur son sweat, blond qui rechigna rapidement devant son action.

\- Eh teme !

\- C'est ta bave, t'assume.

\- C'est toi qui as foutu ta main sur ma bouche !

\- C'est toi qui as gueulé.

\- Bref on s'en fout, comment tu peux être gay avec toutes les filles qui te tournent autour ?

\- C'est bien parce que des filles hystériques me poursuivent constamment que je suis gay. Elles sont... Terrifiantes...

Naruto le fixa puis afficha un sourire soulagé avant de mettre ses bras derrière sa tête comme il en avait l'habitude quand il était joyeux. Sasuke le fixa, surpris de son changement d'attitude même si ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage figé.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?

\- Rien je suis content.

\- ... Hein ?

\- Bah tu ne me détestes pas donc je suis content ! Et puis j'ai encore une chance !

\- Une chance ?

\- Bah oui ! Si t'es gay, je n'ai pas zéro chance comme les filles !

Sasuke rougit légèrement, comprenant le sens de sa phrase avant de soupirer, comme pour chasser ses rougeurs mais aussi la tension qui venait de s'installer dans ses épaules. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la classe.

\- Allez bouge tes fesses dobe, t'as loupé suffisamment de cours. Si on continue, je vais devoir te réapprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur tout le premier semestre vu ta mémoire de poisson rouge.

\- Eh teme ! C'est pas vrai, je suis meilleur que toi !

\- Mais oui.

Sasuke sourit doucement, les mains dans les poches alors que Naruto venait de le rattraper et passer son bras autour de son épaule, trop content.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Tu es sur la bonne voie

**PDV Sasuke :**

La semaine se passa pour le mieux pour Naruto. Il reparlait avec Sasuke avec grand plaisir, le taquinant de temps en temps et répondant à ses piques. Il se mettait même de plus en plus souvent côte à côte durant les cours et pas seulement les cours de français.

Actuellement en heure de pause, ils étaient en salle de permanence, le brun aidant Naruto à faire ses devoirs sachant qu'il devait remonter sa moyenne s'il ne voulait pas redoubler. Du moins le blond lui avait demandé non sans difficulté, ayant du mal à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche et à la grande surprise de Naruto, Sasuke n'avait pas ri et avait accepté.

\- Eh dobe, 7 x 3 ca fait 21 et pas 23.

\- Hein ? N'importe quoi, tu ne sais pas compter ! Ca fait 23, c'est ce que j'ai toujours écrit !

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu as 4 de moyenne générale et moi 15.

\- C'est ça, crâne teme, tu vas voir que c'est moi qui aie raison ! Eh Shika, 7 x 3, ça fait combien ?

Shikamaru, qui faisait tranquillement sa sieste, releva doucement la tête, les yeux ensommeillés et un air las sur le visage.

\- Putain, au lieu de me réveiller, fais confiance à Sasuke tu sais très bien qu'il a raison...

\- Eh c'est pas vrai !

Le châtain soupira et reposa sa tête dans ses bras pour se rendormir, non sans souffler un petit « 21 ». Naruto grogna de frustration devant sa défaite face à son ami qui affichait un petit sourire narquois.

\- Bah alors, Naruto ? Qui avait raison ?

\- Va te faire voir teme ! Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour aimer un mec comme toi !

Sasuke regarda rapidement autour de lui et lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Il fixa le blond qui tentait de corriger son exercice avec les bonnes valeurs cette fois.

« Comment il fait pour être aussi franc sur ça... Surtout que être gay est super mal vu au lycée. Et puis même sans parler du fait d'être gay, comment peut-il déclarer son amour avec autant d'assurance et de spontanéité... C'est vraiment un ovni pour moi ce mec. »

Il quitta ses pensées en remarquant des yeux bleus à quelques centimètres de son propre visage et rougit légèrement avant de le frapper pour qu'il recule en affichant un air énervé.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS CRETIN !

\- EH TEME POURQUOI TU ME FRAPPES ! JE TE POSAIS JUSTE UNE QUESTION !

\- BAH NE TE TIENS PAS AUSSI PRÈS DE MOI USURATONKACHI !

\- BAH T'AVAIS QU'A REPONDRE !

Sasuke soupira puis le regarda plus sérieusement, en prenant une gorgée d'eau de sa bouteille pour se calmer.

\- Quoi ? T'arrive pas l'exercice, c'est ça ? Tu ne sais pas fair ?

\- Mais nan teme ! Je me demandais juste comment te draguer !

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer et le fixa avec de grands yeux, se demandant avec un grand intérêt si son ami était sérieux ou s'il avait un problème psychologique grave pour lui poser ce genre de question.

\- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital maintenant ou tu es sérieux ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que je suis sérieux !

\- ... Vas y comment tu veux que je le sache ! Ne me drague pas mec !

\- Bah je fais comment pour que tu sois amoureux de moi ?

\- Rien ! Tu n'espères rien et tu ne fais rien ! Putain on dirait que t'es comme une de ses filles hystériques !

\- Quoi ? Mais nan !

\- Je te préviens, si tu fais la même chose que ses filles, je te frappe à mort.

\- Mais je ne ferais pas ça !

\- Alors me pose pas cette question et sois juste naturel !

Naruto le regarda un peu perdu.

\- En gros, tu veux que je sois comme d'habitude.

\- Oui.

\- ... Mais je suis comment au naturel ?

\- Fatiguant.

\- EEEH ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

\- Energique. Amusant. Combatif. Impulsif. Attentionné. Protecteur. Chiant. Pure aussi.

Naruto rougit fortement en entendant tous les adjectifs qui le qualifiaient, le prenant pour un compliment.

\- ... Merci ?

-Tch. Grouille toi de ranger tes affaires, on va en cours.

Sasuke se leva et partit malgré les plaintes de Naruto parce qu'il ne l'attendait pas. Il était beaucoup trop gêné même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait dit tout ça sur son ami.

Naruto le rattrapa, tout content.

\- Au fait, tu fais parti d'un club ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah j'ai eu un papier dans mon casier il y a une semaine sur une tombola organisée par un des clubs pour la fête du lycée. Je ne suis dans aucun club, du coup j'avais oublié qu'ils organisaient des trucs pour cette fête. Donc je me demandais si tu faisais quelque chose.

\- Club d'art. Pour le moment, on a rien décidé.

\- Oh c'est vrai que je t'avais vu dessiner sur le toit !

\- Hein ? Quand ça ?

\- Quand je t'avais engueulé pour m'avoir abandonné autour de tes groupies.

\- Ah.

\- Vas y je vais rejoindre ton club, ça sera plus fun !

\- T'as pas intérêt, baka.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu dessines comme un pied.

\- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai teme ! Tiens, regarde c'est mon dernier dessin !

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? Un lapin.

-QUOI ? C'EST LA TETE D'UN RENARD BAKA !

Sasuke le regarda et rit, chose pas arrivé depuis un long moment. Il rigola tellement qu'il se pencha légèrement en se tenant le ventre, n'en pouvant plus alors que le blond grommelait des « ce n'est pas drôle teme... le comparer à un vulgaire lapin... ». Après quelques minutes, le brun récupéra son souffle et essuya les quelques larmes qui avait fleuri au coin de ses yeux.

\- Okay okay. Je te paie un chocolat chaud pour m'excuser.

\- Ouaiii !

\- Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à rejoindre mon club. Je te jure que si je te vois y mettre un pied là-bas, je te trucide.

\- Ouai ouai.

 **3 jours plus tard, en salle d'art plastique ~**

Le professeur entra avec Naruto et il prit la parole, attirant le regard de la dizaine d'élève qui participait à cette matière. Sasuke posa son regard sur lui et à peine eut-il reconnu les deux orbes bleutées qui composaient le visage du blond que son visage se décomposa.

\- Je vous présente le nouvel élève qui a voulu rejoindre notre club. Je vous laisse faire connaissance avec lui. Soyez gentil et expliquez-lui les bases que vous avez apprises au début de l'année.

Le professeur partit et Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha de Sasuke qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Sasuke ! Comme ça, on pourra se rapprocher un peu plus et je pourrais te drag... !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main du brun se posa sur sa bouche, ne voulant pas qu'il dise de conneries devant les autres même si ils étaient déjà retourné dans leur dessin, laissant le fardeau à Sasuke.

\- Toi... Prononce un mot de plus et je te jure que je te tue...

\- Mais Sasuke !

\- Non. Pose ton cul sur la chaise et fais plus de bruit jusqu'à la fin de la séance.

Le blond le fixa puis soupira avant de s'asseoir. Il sortit cependant son matériel de dessin que Shikamaru lui avait prêté au plus grand étonnement de Sasuke, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il dessine sérieusement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Bah je vais dessiner.

\- Wow. Je n'aurais pas cru.

\- Quoi ? T'as dit que j'étais une merde, faut bien que je m'améliore pour te prouver que t'avais tort, teme...

Sasuke le regarda et fut surpris d'avoir blessé le blond dans son amour propre la dernière fois. Il le fixa quelques secondes puis tapota la place à ses côtés.

\- Viens là. Je vais te donner quelques conseils si tu veux. Mais je te préviens, on n'est pas là pour discuter. Tu parles d'autres choses, je te balance par la fenêtre.

Naruto le regarda et afficha un immense sourire avant de prendre ses affaires et de se poser à côté de son ami.

\- Cool merci ! Franchement c'est trop sympa ici, ya pas de prof, on peut discuter autant qu'on veut sans que personne ne nous dise rien !

A peine cette phrase dite qu'il se reçut un regard noir de Sasuke. Il le regarda et déglutit avant de passer sa main derrière ses cheveux, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

\- Ah ouai c'est vrai... pardon...

Il regarda le dessin de Sasuke et fut surpris de voir des yeux bleus très expressifs dessinés dessus.

\- Wow ! Tu dessines super bien ! C'est les yeux de qui ? Enfin t'as pris un modèle ?

Sasuke allait cacher son dessin, ne souhaitant de base pas lui montrer afin qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idée mais devant la stupidité de son ami, il abandonna l'action.

\- Personne. J'ai imaginé.

\- C'est super beau.

-Hm. Bon dessine.

\- Ouai mais quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux mais chut.

Naruto le regarda quelques secondes puis décida de le dessiner. Sasuke profita alors d'un silence d'environ trente minutes et remercia les dieux pour ça, heureux qu'ils aient trouvé le moyen de le faire taire. Il commença quand même à s'inquiéter un aussi long silence et quand il se pencha pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il se figea. Puis une veine se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il cachait son énervement.

\- Baka... Avant de me prendre pour modèle, apprends à dessiner...

\- Quoi ? Mais je t'ai plutôt réussi ! La preuve tu t'es reconnu !

\- Tch... Faut vraiment que je t'apprenne tout...

Sasuke se rapprocha du blond, se collant presque à lui et lui expliqua les différentes méthodes en lui faisant des petits schémas, faisant sourire Naruto. Il profita de ce petit moment pour se rapprocher de lui, osant même poser de temps à autre des petites questions personnelles comme « pourquoi tu as commencé à dessiner ? » ou « Qui t'as appris ? » , auxquelles le brun acceptait de répondre, rassasiant pour le moment l'infatigable curiosité de Naruto.

Ils finirent par ranger leurs affaires et sortirent de classe pour rentrer chez eux.

\- Eh.

\- Hm ?

\- Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure...

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Quelle question ?

\- Continue à être toi. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

Sasuke partit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que Naruto le regardait, encore plus perdu.

\- Mais de quoi il parle... Quelle question... ?


	10. Chapitre 10 : Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas

**PDV Naruto :**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis le devoir de français qu'ils avaient du faire ensemble. Nos deux compères s'étaient bien rapprochés mais aucun sentiment n'était visible du côté de Sasuke. Bon, il était rare de voir de vrais sentiments sur son visage figé même si il paraissait plus joyeux depuis qu'il côtoyait Naruto. Ils avaient encore passé leur soirée ensemble chez le brun comme il le faisait maintenant presque tous les samedis. C'était devenu comme un rituel pour eux. Ils se faisaient une soirée film ou encore jeux vidéos. Bien sûr, elle finissait quasiment toujours par une bataille d'oreiller ou une série de défi tous plus idiots les uns que les autres et même si Sasuke a eut du mal à répondre aux gages stupides du blondinet, il commençait maintenant à en être maître.

Alors que décembre approchait à grand pas, Naruto sentit son ami devenir légèrement distant malgré les apparences. Les filles les collaient toujours autant au point que ça frisait le ridicule mais alors que Sasuke les ignorait habituellement, il les renvoya bouler plusieurs fois dans la journée, irrité.

\- Sasuke, ça va... ?

\- Hm.

\- Tu veux qu'on en discute ?

\- Lâche-moi usuratonkachi !

\- Ca va je m'inquiète juste pour toi teme !

Naruto, qui s'était emporté, avait gueulé cette dernière phrase en se levant en plein milieu du cours de mathématique. Le professeur le regarda et afficha un fin sourire mauvais.

\- Un problème Naruto ? Les mathématiques ne vous distraient pas assez ?

\- J'n'en ai rien à faire de vos maths pour le moment !

Le blond se tut, se rendant compte de la connerie de ce qu'il venait de dire et tenta de se rattraper mais rama plus qu'autre chose.

\- Euh... Enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que les maths ce n'est pas très utile dans la vie de tous les jours... Enfin non c'est pas ça mais... Enfin vous avez compris quoi...

\- Bien sûr, j'ai compris, ne vous inquiétez pas Naruto.

Naruto soupira de soulagement et allait se rasseoir mais se figea à la phrase de son professeur qui suivit après, le faisant grimacer.

\- Vu que ça ne vous intéresse pas pour le moment, vous reviendrez ce soir en heure de colle pour en faire. Vous verrez, ça va être très instructif pour vous.

 _« Eh fuck ! »_

Il se rassit en soupirant et regarda le brun qui n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il se passait, plongé dans ses pensées en regardant par la fenêtre. Le blond le fixa un long moment avant de prendre un papier et se dessiner en pleurant. Enfin... vous connaissez les talents en dessin de Naruto. Son œuvre ressemblait vaguement à un bonhomme blond triste qui disait « Sasuke ? ».

Il glissa discrètement le papier vers le brun qui le regarda puis écrivit au dos un « T'es nul dobe. » avant de poser son regard de nouveau vers l'extérieur. Naruto soupira mais parut légèrement rassurer que le brun ne l'ait pas ignoré et lui ait répondu comme à son habitude.

La journée parut interminable pour Naruto, de part le manque de réponse de Sasuke que de la colle de maths qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Surtout qu'il détestait ce professeur. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il les regardait lui et Sasuke avec un air presque pervers. Il soupira une énième fois ce que le brun, agacé, finit par lui reprocher.

\- T'en as pas marre de te plaindre ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit teme ?!

\- J'dis que yen a qui ont vécu des choses plus dramatiques que ta putain de colle alors arrête de me casser les pompes avec tes soupirs et tes plaintes !

Naruto le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, plongeant ses yeux bleus orageux dans les prunelles noirs.

\- Ecoute teme, je ne sais pas ce que t'as depuis plusieurs jours mais tu ferais mieux de lâcher le morceau au lieu de pourrir l'humeur des autres et d'engueuler tout le monde ! Depuis le temps, tu pourrais me faire confiance, tu sais bien que je ne vais pas le crier sur les toits !

Sasuke se dégagea et le repoussa avant de partir non sans lui jeter un regard assez menaçant.

\- Ne me touche pas...

Naruto fixa son dos s'éloigner et un pincement au cœur lui fit regretter un peu ses paroles. Juste un petit peu.

 _« Quel teme, putain ! Un jour, je vais lui faire bouffer par la racine son égo de merde ! »_

Il fila vers la salle de classe où son prof l'attendait avec impatience, mais le blond avait tout, sauf la tête à faire des maths et encore moins à remarquer les yeux pervers de son prof. Il s'installa à une table proche du tableau et commença la série d'exercice que le plus âgé lui avait donné mais il ne comprenait rien.

 _« C'est quoi ce charabia... J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu ça... Enfin comment résoudre 13x²-2xy+7y=5 ? J'ai du dormir durant cette leçon... »_

Il soupira de nouveau et ses pensées se redirigèrent vers son ami brun mais une chaise raclant le sol à ses côtés le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Eh bien, vous n'y arrivez pas ? Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué.

\- C'est que... je ne me souviens pas de cette leçon.

\- En même temps, si vous arrêtiez de dormir constamment ou de reluquer votre ami.

Naruto rougit et fixa son prof qu'il trouvait étrangement proche de lui.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Ne me mens pas. Je sais très bien que tu es gay et amoureux de lui. Comment il est au lit ?

\- Mais... que... Ca ne va pas non ?

\- Je te conseillerai de faire moins de bruits si tu ne veux pas que tout le lycée sache que toi et Sasuke êtes gays... Tu imagines comment les gens réagiraient ? Le pays est encore très homophobe et je ne veux même pas imaginer la réaction des fangirls de Sasuke... Alors tu ferais mieux de te taire... Surtout que Sasuke veut intégrer une des meilleures écoles... ça ferait tâche sur son dossier...

En même temps que le professeur sortait ses mots, il glissa sa main sur la cuisse du blond et caressa l'intérieur, ignorant la tension dans le corps de l'étudiant qui apparut subitement. Naruto avait envie de vomir en sentant cette main sur lui, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Son cerveau tournait à 1000 à l'heure, réfléchissant à Sasuke.

 _« Au secours... ça me dégoute... je peux rien dire... je ne peux pas abandonner Sasuke comme ça, surtout qu'il est mal en ce moment... J'vous en prie, que quelqu'un rentre dans cette pièce pour l'arrêter... »_

Le professeur posa sa main sur son entrejambe qui restait molle et la frotta alors qu'il susurrait à son oreille.

\- Et si tu me montrais tes attributs... ? Je suis sûr que tu es bien bâti... Je vais te faire ressentir au plus profond de toi les miens, tu vas crier...

Naruto sentit des larmes pointer au bout de ses yeux. Il serrait fortement la chaise au point que ses phalanges étaient blanches sous la pression. Le professeur essaya de l'embrasser mais le blond tourna la tête, refusant que ses lèvres qui avaient goûté une fois à celle de Sasuke soient profané. Il sentit la voix sifflante du plus âgé à son oreille.

\- Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps et c'est toi qui en redemanderas après...

Il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou et lui fit un immense suçon, ce qui fit gémir le blond qui se dégoûta lui-même. Il défit sa chemise et pinça ses tétons ce qui fit lâcher un nouveau gémissement de dégoût au blond qui se mordit fortement la lèvre, pleurant définitivement.

« Sasuke... »

Alors que le professeur allait ouvrir son pantalon pour en sortir son sexe, un bruit proche de la salle se fit entendre, l'arrêtant dans son geste et le faisant se reculer. Naruto en profita alors pour partir en courant, laissant ses affaires en plan. Il rentra rapidement chez lui puis fila sous la douche, voulant enlever toutes les traces de passage de son professeur sur son corps. Il se frotta la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge et lui fasse mal, mais il s'en fichait. Intérieurement, il était dégoûté de lui et pleurait.

 _« Comment je vais faire... Comment je vais réagir devant Sasuke... Sasuke... »_

Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et resta un moment sous l'eau, ayant mal au cœur.

 **Le lendemain ~**

Naruto hésita durant un long moment à retourner en cours mais il décida d'y aller, ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis. Il cacha le suçon par une grosse écharpe et partit non sans marcher presque à reculons, ne voulant pas se confronter au regard observateur de Shikamaru et de Sasuke.

Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke n'était pas là et Shikamaru était trop occupé à surveiller Akamaru que son maître avait abandonné pour l'heure ayant été convoqué par la principale pour le regarder. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais le châtain avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais vu le regard fuyant de Naruto et l'absence de Sasuke, il en conclut que cela avait un rapport avec lui. Et il avait vite compris que, quand quelque chose avait un rapport avec Sasuke, il fallait mieux laisser le blond cogiter un petit peu.

Durant toute la journée, le blond envoya de nombreux messages à Sasuke, ne comprenant pas son absence mais aucune réponse n'alluma son cellulaire, l'inquiétant au point qu'il oublia l'accident de la veille.

Il observa le ciel couvert et lourd, annonçant une grosse pluie et peut-être même un orage puis soupira pour relâcher la tension qui figeait ses épaules.

« Sasuke... Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas... »


	11. Chapitre 11 : Des ramens partout

L'orage s'abattit sur la ville de Konoha, plongeant celle-ci dans une ambiance lourde et pesante. La pluie frappait violemment les carreaux des vitres de l'école et Naruto tenta de s'occuper les pensées en observant les personnes courir dehors en se protégeant de leurs serviettes de travail ou encore avec leurs parapluies qui ne les couvraient quasiment pas des pluies diluviennes qui tombaient sur eux.

Naruto dévia son regard pensif sur la chaise de Sasuke puis, une silhouette passant à travers le couloir le fit pâlir de peur et il plongea instinctivement son visage dans son écharpe quand son regard croisa celui de Kabuto, son professeur de maths avec qui il avait eu une retenue pour le moins… intime. Il glissa ses mains dans son jean pour tenter de cacher désespérément les tremblements qui le parcourait et tenta de refouler le vomissement qui le prenait aux tripes, ses boyaux se tordant de peur. Kabuto le fixa et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reparte, sentant sa journée s'égayer.

Le blond mit plusieurs minutes avant de prendre son calme et de retrouver son souffle qui s'était fait légèrement erratique, inquiétant son ami Shikamaru.

\- Eh ça va ?

\- C'est rien…

\- Mec tu devrais prendre l'air tu es pâle. Je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Naruto allait répliquer mais finit par trouver l'occasion trop bonne, pouvant partir ainsi à la recherche de son ami disparu. Il accepta l'offre et après avoir déranger le cours, prétendant un mal-être non simulé, il quitta la classe et alla s'allonger sur un lit dans l'infirmerie. Après de longues minutes où Shikamaru lui tint compagnie, il finit par trouver le calme de la solitude. Il en profita pour se relever, se sentant mieux et partit discrètement hors de l'école, n'ayant qu'un mot en tête. Ou plutôt un prénom. Sasuke.

Il courut sous la pluie diluvienne, ignorant le froid qui mordait sa peau et faisait claquer ses dents malgré la chaleur de sa course et ses muscles qui se plaignaient de l'effort intensif soudain. Il arriva devant la grande maison ou plutôt le manoir de la famille Uchiha comme on pouvait l'appeler et sonna plusieurs fois après avoir repris une couleur plus normale au niveau du visage. Mais après quatre ou cinq essais infructueux, il finit par reculer et tenta de regarder par la fenêtre, cherchant à voir la moindre luminosité indiquant un signe de vie dans la maison. Mais rien.

\- SASUUUUUKE !

Aucune réponse. Il prit son téléphone qui commençait à ne pas supporter l'eau qui tombait sur son écran et appela son ami mais toujours rien.

\- Putain il est où... Je vous jure, s'il n'a pas une bonne raison je le tue ! Tu vas voir qu'il va me dire qu'il est parti en vacances ce con !

Il se mit à arpenter les villes dans le sens inverse, courant dans toutes les ruelles possibles en appelant son ami mais après plusieurs heures de recherches, il commença à sentir ses membres se tétaniser de douleur et de froid. Il regarda partout autour de lui, ayant de moins en moins d'espoir jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette familière lui apparaissent.

\- Sasuke !

Il courut vers son ami qui n'avait même pas daigné lui répondre. Ce dernier marchait, les yeux dans le vide, serrant contre lui ses fins bras qui tremblaient de froid même si son détenteur ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Naruto se posta devant lui mais voyant son état comme secondaire, il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et constata avec inquiétude que sa peau était glacée.

\- Sasuke… Eh regarde-moi….

Le brun s'arrêta de marcher, ayant comme un obstacle sur sa route mais ne fit aucun geste en direction pour répondre à sa demande.

Naruto était de plus en plus inquiet, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son meilleur ami était dans cet état. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait cru que Sasuke pouvait être aussi terrifié… ou perdu. C'est ça. Il semblait totalement déconnecté du monde et cela l'inquiétait au plus au point. Il le prit avec délicatesse dans ses bras et l'emprisonna contre son torse pour lui donner le peu de chaleur qu'il avait et tenter désespérément de le ramener à la raison, ignorant la pluie qui continuait de meurtrir leur corps. Il l'appela délicatement tout en lui murmurant des mots doux.

\- Tout va bien Sasuke… je suis là maintenant… je te protègerai alors reste avec moi…

Après de longues secondes, une prise se fit sentir sur le manteau fin de Naruto et le prénom de ce dernier se fit entendre faiblement, rassurant au plus au point le blond. Même si l'état de son meilleur ami était encore fragile, il était au moins revenu avec lui.

\- Naruto…

\- On va rentrer chez moi d'accord ? C'est le plus près et on va finir par attraper la crève si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais il se laissa trainer en signe d'accord, n'ayant de toute façon pas la motivation ni l'énergie de s'opposer à son ami. Ils arrivèrent dans un vieil immeuble qui semblait relativement délabré de l'extérieur, mais la chaleur une fois entré les revigora petit à petit, réchauffant leur cœur et leur corps usés par l'orage. Après avoir monté deux étages, Naruto sortit ses clefs puis l'invita à entrer dans son petit appartement comprenant un petit salon très mal rangé, une cuisine avec le strict minimum, une salle de bain et une chambre.

\- Pardon pour le bordel, je n'avais pas prévu de recevoir du monde. Oh et puis merde, moi j'aime bien, ça rend ma pièce vivante tu ne trouves pas ?

Aucune réponse de son ami. Naruto le regarda puis soupira et alla chercher des serviettes. Il en passa une autour de son propre cou pour éviter que ses cheveux ne gouttent sur le sol puis mit l'autre sur la tête de Sasuke et frotta vigoureusement les cheveux, lui donnant une coiffure improbable qui fit exploser de rire Naruto.

\- On dirait une autruche !

\- Qu… !

Sasuke se regarda dans le miroir puis soupira et donna un léger coup à Naruto qui sourit.

\- Enfin tu parles. J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une momie. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

\- Bon d'accord.

Naruto le fixa intensément pendant de longues minutes, voulant savoir ce que le brun avait et ce dernier très bien compris son manège et lui lançait un regard noir. Une lutte silencieuse commença pendant lequel seul le pet d'une mouche se fit entendre. Puis Sasuke soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés pour les remettre rapidement en place.

\- C'est la mort de mes parents aujourd'hui…

\- Oh je comprends.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

\- Si mes parents sont morts aussi.

Sasuke se rappela qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion et se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant de ne pas se rappeler de ce détail sur Naruto qui n'était qu'en même pas des moindres. Il observa petit à petit les alentours et fut surpris de remarquer de nombreux détails qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Bon certains étaient flagrants et il en avait déjà eu sa petite idée au lycée donc les nombreux pots de ramens et le bazar qui lui rappela son casier ne le fit même pas sourciller. Mais son regard s'attarda sur une photo de ses parents mais aussi de ses amis (y compris lui) qui trônaient sur le seul meuble propre. Une litière pour chat était aussi présente, indiquant la présence d'un animal et un pot en verre de petites pièces avec écrit « Pour accomplir mon rêve » était présent non loin.

 _« C'est vrai… Il vit seul et il a loin d'avoir mes richesses…. En fait… je ne le connais quasiment pas… je ne sais rien de lui… »_

\- … Tu as un chat ?

\- Hm ? Ouai ! C'est Kurama ! Attends je vais te le trouver, je suis sûr qu'il s'est encore fourré sous mon lit !

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que c'était inutile que Naruto était déjà parti fourrer son nez sous son matelas. Sasuke soupira puis se leva du canapé et marcha dans la pièce pour s'imprégner de chaque détail, les trouvant tout plus important les uns que les autres au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Puis il trouva une sorte de cape blanche et rouge roussit par le feu et la prit délicatement dans ses mains, cherchant à lire les fines écritures qui avaient été cousues mais effacées par le feu.

\- C'était à mon père.

Sasuke sursauta puis regarda le blond près de la porte qui tenait un chat orange aux yeux bleus. Le chat miaula, voulant descendre et obtint ce qu'il veut. Il se frotta quelques secondes à la jambe de Sasuke qui lui donna par ailleurs des caresses en réponse, puis il partit retourner à sa cachette.

\- Que s'est-il passé… ?

\- … Je venais d'avoir 5 ans. Mes parents étaient partis à la supérette du coin pour faire un gâteau pour mon anniversaire. Le temps qu'il parte, j'ai voulu commencer à préparer le gâteau mais je me suis tâché. J'ai passé mon tee shirt sous l'eau et je l'ai mis sur le radiateur pour le faire sécher… mais après quelques minutes, il a pris feu. J'ai tenté de sortir et d'appeler à l'aide mais tout était fermé et la fumée a rapidement inondé tout notre appartement. Le feu s'est propagé rapidement et je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain où j'ai allumé l'eau. Quand mes parents sont revenus, beaucoup était déjà mort, les pompiers n'avaient pas pu venir à cause d'un accident sur la route qui les en empêchait… Mes parents sont entrés et ont tenté de sauver le plus de monde possible dont moi mais ils ont été gravement brûlés et son mort suite de leur blessure… L'immeuble a totalement brûlé… Tu as du en entendre parler, c'est le drame de Konoha et l'enfant démon…

\- L'enfant démon… ? J'en avais entendu parler par mes parents… c'était toi…

\- Tu vas me détester et me rouer de coups toi aussi ?

\- Mais non baka.

Sasuke se surprit lui-même mais il prit le blond dans les bras et frotta son dos.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami même si ça me coûte de te le dire. Tu es chiant et bruyant mais je ne te déteste pas.

\- Sasuke…

\- Par contre tu pues le chien mouillé mec c'est horrible.

Naruto le frappa en rigolant puis se détacha.

\- Je vais faire couler un bain.

Ils se regardèrent et en moins de deux secondes, ils se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain pour y être en premier. Après un ex-æquo parfait, ça se finit sur une partie de chifoumi qui finit par la victoire de Sasuke au grand damne de Naruto qui dut attendre une bonne heure, Monsieur Uchiha étant du genre à se pouponner comme une fille.

\- Grouille je me les gèle !

Sasuke soupira et finit par sortir en serviette, ce qui fit rougir fortement Naruto qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Euh… je…

\- Ta gueule. Une remarque sur le fait que je suis blanc comme un cul de poule et je te tabasse.

Naruto explosa de rire puis lui indiqua son armoire.

\- Prends ce que tu veux. Et met le futon à mes pieds, tu dors ici, il est trop tard pour que tu rentres.

\- Hm.

\- Et les mercis, c'est pour les renards ?

\- Toi et tes expressions… C'est pour les chiens pas pour les renards.

\- Je fais ce que je veux teme !

\- Tch. Merci.

Naruto lâcha un petit sourire satisfait avant de se prélasser dans le bain. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un cri indigné ce fit entendre.

\- Nan mais Naruto ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as de l'orange sur toutes tes fringues ! Même tes boxers quoi !

Naruto rigola sous l'eau puis profita vraiment du bain pendant une quinzaine de minutes, sentant ses muscles se réchauffer et se détendre suite à ses courses de l'après midi. Il finit par sortir puis vit le suçon du professeur de maths dans le miroir et frémit de dégoût avant de retourner se frotter un bon coup. Il mit un pansement discret puis rejoignit le brun. Après un repas composé principalement de ramens, le blond n'ayant rien d'autres dans ces placards ce qui fit grommeler fortement son ami avec un « des ramens partout… ! », ils finirent par se coucher.

\- Bonne nuit Naruto.

\- Nenuit Sasuke…

\- … Merci dobe…

Naruto sourit et s'endormit.

\- Merci teme…


	12. Chapitre 12 : Il suffisait de parler

Naruto ouvrit faiblement les yeux en sentant un léger filet de lumière s'échapper d'entre ses rideaux pour atterrir sur son visage. Il les referma puis se blottit contre la source de chaleur près de lui, trouvant celle-ci confortable et rassurante. Après quelques secondes, une petite langue se fit sentir dans son cou et il rigola doucement avant de serrer la boule de poils contre lui, puis d'embrasser le museau de son chat.

\- Ku' ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça me faisait des chatouilles !

Il sourit puis laissa son chat s'échapper avant de poser son regard dans sa chambre. Une légère touffe de cheveux sortait d'une grosse couverture en forme de cocon et il rigola silencieusement.

« _Sasuke… On dirait une limace avec la couverture !_ »

Naruto prit une photo avec un sourire malicieux avant de se saisir d'un feutre et de le débouchonner. Après s'être bien appliqué, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait vu son piètre talent en dessin, il dessina des grenouilles sur ses joues avant de partir en cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Il fouilla désespérément dans ses placards, cherchant quelque chose de plus « comestible » comme Sasuke lui avait si bien répété hier soir. Une longue recherche plus tard, il réussit à sortir deux œufs qui avait l'air à peu près en bon état. Il avait commencé la préparation d'une omelette jusqu'à ce qu'une présence se fasse sentir derrière lui.

\- B'jour…

\- Salut ! Oh là tu as une de ses têtes ! Je ne te pensais pas si peu matinal !

\- Ta gueule dobe…

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, déclenchant le rire de Naruto. Le brun soupira puis observa la poêle et une petite lueur de soulagement traversa son regard, lueur qui n'échappa pas au blond qui rigola un peu plus.

\- Tu as vu teme, j'ai réussi à trouver autre chose que des ramens !

\- Tu as surtout réussi à épargner mon ventre… Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fais pour ne manger que des ramens.

\- De 1, c'est suuuuuper bon. De 2, ça se conserve longtemps. Et de 3, ça ne coûte pas cher.

\- Tch.

Le brun détourna le regard en écoutant la troisième réponse et observa autour de lui, se figeant devant la pauvreté apparente du blond : les murs étaient vieux et fissurés par endroit, les meubles étaient bas de gamme et l'espace était assez étroit. Il visita rapidement le reste de l'appartement, faisant comme chez lui alors que Naruto finissait de préparer l'omelette dans la cuisine.

« _Tout est vieux et délabré… Je ne m'en étais jamais douté… Bon ses vêtements m'avaient fait comprendre qu'il ne vivait pas non plus dans le luxe mais de là à penser qu'il vivait seul et à ses dépends… Il ne se plaint jamais…_ »

\- Sasuke ! C'est prêt ! Dépêche toi je vais être en retard !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à la dernière phrase et le rejoint, les bras croisés. Il s'installa face à lui et le regarda avec horreur ouvrir un nouveau pot de ramen pour y incorporer de l'eau chaude avant d'attendre 3 min. Le blond capta son regard et ricana.

\- Promis c'est pour moi, pas pour toi.

\- Hm. Pourquoi tu vas être en retard ? On est samedi et à ce que je sache, l'école est fermée.

\- Merci je savais, ne me prends pas pour un débile.

\- Parce que tu n'en ais pas un ?

\- Ôte ce sourire narquois de ton visage ou je te promets que je te fais manger mes ramens.

Le brun ricana puis mangea son omelette silencieusement, non sans noter qu'elle avait un drôle de goût. Mais par respect pour le blond qui s'était embêté à lui faire autre chose que des ramens, il se tut.

\- Sinon je me suis pris un petit boulot dans un supermarché le week-end pour pouvoir payer mon appart. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de sous de côté et je ne pourrais pas toucher à l'argent de mes parents avant mes 18 ans.

\- … Je pourrais t'aider.

\- Non merci, je déteste la pitié. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.

Naruto se leva et jeta son pot de nouilles vide, mettant fin à la discussion. Sasuke ne comptait de toute façon pas y revenir, si le blond ne voulait pas, il ne le forcerait pas. Et puis il le comprenait d'une certaine manière, fierté oblige, quand on peut se débrouiller seul, on n'accepte pas l'argent des autres.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Tu… Tu peux rester si tu veux. Enfin… Mon appart n'est pas très grand mais si tu veux, tu pourrais rester dormir ce soir aussi.

Le brun le fixa puis se rappela de cette soirée et un discret sourire étira ses lèvres, sourire qui n'échappa pas au blond. Il se leva sans donner de réponse et fila à la salle de bain. Alors qu'il allait se déshabiller pour prendre une douche, Sasuke se figea en voyant des grenouilles dessinées sur ses joues ainsi qu'un « BAKA » écrit sur son front. Une veine pulsa et il courut en dehors de la salle de bain pour poursuivre le blond, une aura meurtrière l'entourant.

\- NARUTO JE VAIS TE TUER !

\- Ah ah ah ! Vengeance pour les tourbillons que tu m'avais fait et que je me suis tapé devant Orochimaru !

Naruto s'enfuit en courant de la maison et partit à son travail, d'excellente humeur alors que le brun maugréait en essayant désespérément de faire partir le feutre noir de sa figure. Il prit ensuite une douche et décida de faire un peu de ménage avant de sortir pour acheter quelques ingrédients pour le blond.

« _Il n'a pas demandé la charité mais il ne m'a pas interdit de lui acheter de la nourriture pour ce soir… non ?_ »

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il acheta de la nourriture pour un mois, choisissant bien sûr des choses saines pour que le blond arrête de manger des ramens trop salé pour son corps. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit des bruits de bagarre. Hésitant, il s'approcha discrètement pour voir de quoi il en retournait et pouvoir aider si besoin mais il se figea en voyant les acteurs du combat : cinq personnes baraquées se tenait en face d'un Naruto qui tentait difficilement de se relever, un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre fendue et des bleus sur le corps. Le blond se mit debout après plusieurs essais, les mains relevées en position de combat, les jambes chancelantes mais le regard sûr.

\- Connard… Depuis quand tu te relèves toi hein ?! Tu mérites ses coups et tu le sais ! C'est pour mon fils mort il y a 12 ans et toutes les autres personnes que tu as tué ! Démon !

\- Ouai ! Tu as de la chance qu'on ne te tue pas démon !

\- Désolé… Je ne peux plus… Me laisser battre… Je comprends… votre souffrance… Mais j'ai quelqu'un que j'aime maintenant… et je ne vous laisserai pas… me tuer…

\- TA GUEULE TU NE PEUX PAS NOUS COMPRENDRE !

Il se reçut un nouveau coup en plein ventre et tomba avant de recevoir plusieurs coups de pieds au même endroit, lui fêlant les côtes. Alors qu'il se sentait partir dans les vapes, les coups cessèrent brutalement. Il releva faiblement les yeux et vit des cheveux sombres et une peau pâle qu'il reconnaissait entre milles. Sa voix froide et remplit de colère résonna, couvrant son faible appel.

\- Sa…suke…

\- Ne le touchez pas…

\- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? Bouge de là petit, tu n'as rien à voir dans cette affaire.

\- Touchez encore un seul de ses cheveux et vous aurez affaire à moi.

\- Ah oui ?! Tu vas voir sale gosse !

Un des villageois leva le poing pour le frapper fortement et le dégager de son chemin mais une main à la peau dorée attrapa fortement son poignet avant de le glisser dans son dos pour lui faire une clef de bras. La voix susurra à son oreille alors qu'un brun à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en une couette basse assommait ses congénères.

\- Si j'étais vous, je ne titillerais pas mon petit ami… Il est assez irascible quand on s'approche de trop près de son petit frère adoré…

\- T'as de la chance démon ! Il t'en reste encore 69…

Il tordit un peu plus son bras puis le repoussa loin de la ruelle, le laissant s'enfuir. Puis il porta son regard sur Itachi qui observait sous toutes les coutures son frère pour constater qu'il n'avait aucune éraflure. Frère qui n'en avait rien à faire, trop concentré sur le blond.

\- Naruto tu m'entends ?

\- Ca va… J'ai connu mieux…

\- Crétin… Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- C'est bon… ce n'est rien….

Il tenta de se relever mais la douleur de ses côtes fêlées bloqua sa respiration. Le blond mit son genou dans son dos pour le maintenir assis alors qu'Itachi s'accroupissait à côté de son petit frère pour observer le blond.

\- Tu as bien morflé… Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- Rien… C'est habituel…

\- Tu devrais prévenir la police.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Itachi !

\- Ca ne sert… à rien… j'ai déjà… essayé….

Itachi soupira puis évalua l'état du blond avant de regarder son petit ami puis son frère. Il glissa délicatement sa main sous les genoux de Naruto et dans son dos avant de le porter contre son torse, ignorant le gémissement de douleur du blessé.

\- Ramenons-le à la maison. On appellera un docteur à ce moment là.

Deidara hocha la tête puis récupéra les sacs de courses que le brun avait laissé tomber pour sauver le blond et les tendit à Sasuke. Ce dernier le fixa avec une lueur inquiète et en colère. En colère contre Deidara et Itachi mais inquiète pour Naruto. Il arracha les sacs des mains du grand blond qui soupira de nouveau puis suivit son frère pour observer son ami. Il remarqua que ce dernier s'était évanouit de douleur et s'inquiéta un peu plus.

\- On ferait mieux de l'emmener directement à l'hôpital.

\- Le temps d'attente est trop long aux urgences et il a des côtes fêlées. Un bon repos lui fera plus de bien que d'aller là-bas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais quand même appeler le médecin pour m'en assurer.

Le plus âgé des Uchiha adressa un petit sourire à son frère qui écarquilla les yeux, peu habitué avant de baisser la tête, se perdant dans ses pensées.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là… ? Et pourquoi il était avec sa pute au lieu d'être avec moi… ? Merde c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de papa et maman hier et il préfère passer du temps avec sa pute ? Enfin bon… Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, sinon Naruto serait vraiment mal et ça je ne le veux pas… Naruto…_ »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le manoir des Uchiha, manoir qui fit écarquiller des yeux Deidara. Alors qu'Itachi se dirigeait vers une des chambres d'ami, son frère lui ouvrit la voie pour qu'il le dépose dans son propre lit, voulant surveiller de lui-même la santé de son meilleur ami. Le brun sourit devant ce fait puis appela un médecin qui arriva une heure plus tard, confirmant les dires d'Itachi et rassurant par la même occasion son petit frère.

\- Alors ? Il va bien ?

\- Oui rien de bien grave. Il a de beau bleus, un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre fendue et trois côtes de fêlées. Beaucoup de repos et des antidouleurs et dans quelques jours, il ira mieux. Tenez, je vous ai prescrit ses médicaments. Donnez-lui ceci matin, midi et soir pendant une semaine.

\- Merci…

Sasuke raccompagna le médecin jusqu'à la porte avant de rejoindre son frère et le fameux blond qui faisait du thé et de la soupe pour le soir. Itachi le vit et afficha un petit sourire, se voulant rassurant.

\- Alors ? Tout va bien ?

\- Hm…

Sasuke observa le blond un long moment, blond qui se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Ce dernier soupira puis observa son petit ami et prit discrètement sa main pour l'inciter à parler.

\- Itachi… Dis-lui. Depuis le temps.

\- Bon… Tu veux bien écouter Sasuke ?

\- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je dois retourner auprès de Naruto.

\- S'il te plait.

Devant l'air insistant de son frère mais surtout devant la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, il abdiqua et s'assit en face. Itachi soupira de soulagement puis s'assit à son tour alors que Deidara leur apportait à chacun un thé avec du sucre pétillant, petit ingrédient secret de sa part.

\- Je te présente Deidara Horuichi. C'est mon petit-ami.

\- Ouai ta pute je sais.

\- Eh oh toi je ne te permets pas !

\- Roh ça va, je t'ai vu draguer des hommes de tous genres dans des tenues qui ne cachaient rien du tout !

Deidara rougit de colère puis tapa du poing sur la table mais Itachi posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne pour le calmer avant de reprendre.

\- Deidara a en effet un passé plus difficile que nous. Tout le monde ne roule pas sur l'or Sasuke et je pense que tu as toi-même pu le constater avec Naruto.

\- Hm…

\- Il a du jouer les escorts-boy pendant un long moment, n'ayant aucun diplôme car il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer l'école.

\- Et crois-moi, ça ne m'a jamais plu et je suis bien content d'en être sorti ! Si je n'avais pas été obligé de le faire pour vivre, je ne l'aurais jamais fait !

Itachi sourit tendrement en observant la fougue de son petit-ami et il caressa du pouce la main qu'il tenait toujours, le calmant définitivement. Ce dernier s'assit à ses côtés non sans grommeler légèrement, rappelant le caractère de Naruto.

\- Enfin bref, j'ai rencontré Deidara en dehors de son travail i ans, au collège. A ce moment, il était encore scolarisé et nous étions vite devenus ami. Cependant, il a du arrêter, n'ayant plus aucun moyen financier et j'ai perdu le contact pendant trois ans avant de le retrouver à mes 17 ans alors que je trainais désespérément dans les rues. Nous avons renoué le contact et nous nous sommes rapidement rapprochés. Mais Deidara m'éloignait toujours de son travail, refusant que je sache ce qu'il était devenu. Après quelques semaines, j'ai compris et je l'ai fait sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il était embourbé et depuis deux ans, nous sortons ensemble…

\- Alors tu as préféré t'occuper de lui que de moi ?

Itachi pouvait très bien sentir le reproche dans sa voix mais aussi la souffrance de Sasuke qui se sentait rejeté par son frère pour une personne inconnue.

\- Non bien sûr que non… Mais tu refusais toujours que je t'approche… Dès que j'essayais de faire un pas vers toi… Tu me repoussais avec plus de violences que la fois précédente… J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu me détestais et que tu voulais que je te laisse… Mais je faisais toujours des petits sauts de temps à autre pour voir si tu allais bien et au cas où tu voulais renouer le contact…

\- … Et pourquoi… Tu ne me l'as jamais présenté ?

\- Tu me détestais tellement… J'ai voulu te le présenter de nombreuses fois mais j'avais peur que tu me haïsses encore plus… Tu te renfermais sur toi-même et me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre t'aurait blessé… je pense… du moins je pensais je ne sais plus trop…

\- Et hier ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? Pourquoi tu étais avec moi au lieu d'être avec lui ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné une nouvelle fois comme chaque année ?

\- Parce que tu m'accuses de la mort de nos parents… Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles être avec ce meurtrier pour ce jour… Et puis j'avais moi-même besoin de réconfort…

\- Mais tu es ce meurtrier, ne me trouve pas d'excuse de merde.

Sasuke avait lâché ses mots avec haine et froideur. Deidara serra les doigts de Itachi pour le soutenir dans cette discussion, sachant très bien que le brun n'était pas à l'aise mais surtout qu'il était aussi blessé et détruit par l'absence que ses parents ont causé par leur mort.

\- Sasuke… Je n'aurais rien pu faire ce jour là.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si tu n'avais pas lâché leurs mains, ils seraient ici avec nous !

\- Sasuke… C'est eux qui m'ont dit de lâcher… Sinon, nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est.

 _Flashback ~_

 _La famille Uchiha se dirigeait tranquillement vers leur maison, rentrant du cinéma en plein mois de janvier. La route était encore blanchie par les neiges hivernales, neiges que Itachi, 13 ans, regardait par la fenêtre alors que son petit frère, Sasuke, 8 ans, dormait profondément, épuisé. Il écoutait silencieusement ses parents parler de la soirée, un fin sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un cerf fasse irruption sur la route._

 _Fugaku l'évita mais les roues glissèrent subitement jusqu'à tomber au-delà d'une falaise. Itachi ouvrit faiblement les yeux et vit la voiture à 30 mètres au dessus d'une rivière gelée, bloquée entre deux branches d'arbre qui craquaient petit à petit. Il allait paniquer mais la voix de son père le calma._

 _\- Doucement Itachi… La branche peut craquer à tout moment, il faut éviter les gestes brusques._

 _\- Père…_

 _\- Prends Sasuke contre toi et détache-le… Puis vous allez lentement vous accrochez à la branche de droite. Elle a l'air plus solide que l'autre._

 _Itachi obéit et reprit son souffle avant de commencer la lente aventure, essayant de faire le moins de gestes possible. Il attrapa Sasuke et le rassura, celui-ci étant en pleurs mais immobile pour obéir à son père. Il réussit après quelques lentes actions et s'accrocha à la branche. L'autre craqua bruyamment et Itachi s'inquiéta. Il tendit sa main libre vers eux, laissant Sasuke s'accrocher fortement autour de son torse à l'aide de ses bras et de ses jambes._

 _\- Père ! Mère ! Accrochez-vous à moi !_

 _Son père attrapa sa femme par les hanches et lui murmura de s'accrocher à lui avant d'attraper la main de son fils. Quelques secondes plus tard, la deuxième branche craqua et la voiture tomba dans la rivière, percutant Fugaku qui se blessa fortement à l'épaule mais tint bon. Cependant, la branche sur laquelle ils étaient commençait à craquer dangereusement sous le poids des quatre personnes et le plus âgé vit rapidement que son fils aîné ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il observa sa femme puis sourit avant de regarder son fils._

 _\- Itachi… Je suis si fier de toi…_

 _\- Je tiendrai bon père…. Ne lâchez pas…_

 _\- Nous sommes trop lourds Itachi… J'ai appelé les secours, ils vont bientôt arriver… Occupe-toi bien de ton frère d'accord ?_

 _Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Itachi alors qu'il sentait son père lâcher prise, sa main glissant petit à petit. Il tenta de la resserrer au maximum mais rien à y faire, la main fatiguée de son père quittait petit à petit la sienne._

 _\- Nous vous aimons les enfants… Et nous vous aimerons toujours._

 _La main quitta définitivement la sienne et Itachi regarda ses parents rejoindre la voiture. La branche arrêta de craquer et il serra fortement son frère contre lui, les maintenant toujours au dessus du vide à l'aide d'une main._

 _Cinq minutes plus tard, les pompiers et ambulanciers arrivèrent juste avant que le brun ne lâche et les sortir de là._

 _Fin du flashback ~_

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux petit à petit en entendant la version de Itachi et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il serra les poings au niveau de son jeans et baissa la tête.

\- Tu te fiches de moi… ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit… ?

\- Tu m'aurais cru ?

Le brun savait bien que non. S'il n'avait pas rencontré Naruto, il serait toujours dans sa bulle, persuadé que le grand méchant était son frère. Naruto lui a appris à voir les choses sous un angle différent. Il se leva puis monta rejoindre son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne t'ai pas totalement pardonné, j'ai besoin d'un peut de temps… Grand frère.

Itachi le regarda monter à l'étage avec une lueur de joie en entendant le « Grand frère » qui lui avait temps manqué depuis quelques années. Il tourna son regard vers Deidara qui rigola doucement devant la tête d'enfant heureux que son petit ami avait, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu vois… ? Il suffisait de parler, crétin de Uchiha.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Tu vas finir par me tuer

**Hello ! Juste avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans ce chapitre, petit contexte temporel : je tenais à vous rappeler que plusieurs semaines se sont passées depuis le devoir qu'ils ont du rendre. Voilà bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sasuke s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami et prit un linge humide qu'il mit sur le front de ce dernier pour essayer d'atténuer sa fièvre. Selon le médecin, ses côtes fêlées mettraient deux bonnes semaines pour se résorber mais la douleur s'atténuera dès la première à condition qu'il se repose et qu'il ne force pas dans ses mouvements. Il observa les bleus présents sur son corps, colorant sa peau de multiples couleurs allant de noirs, violet et bleu et son regard s'assombrit. Sa peau semblait douce malgré ses blessures et la légère pellicule de sueur qui la recouvrait. Après quelques hésitations, il effleura son épiderme avant de la caresser du bout des doigts, découvrant avec plaisirs que ses soupçons étaient confirmés.

« _Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Comment peut-on abimer un ange pareil… ?_ »

Il se rappela de ce qu'il avait entendu dans la ruelle, concernant la mort des enfants des agresseurs et des 69 coups restants et fit le lien avec ce que le blond lui avait dit la veille.

« _Ces enfoirés… Ils le frappent à cause de l'incendie… Ce n'était qu'un enfant, comment peuvent-ils lui en vouloir autant… ?! Et la police qui ne fait rien !_ »

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour serrer ses cheveux et mordiller fortement sa lèvre pour se retenir de crier de rage. Perdu dans ses pensées sombres de meurtre et de vengeance, il n'entendit pas son frère entrer et sursauta quand ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hn.

\- Un problème ?

Itachi fixa la lèvre rougie de son frère qui hurlait la douleur de la torture que son propriétaire lui faisait. Il soupira et posa la tasse de thé que son frère avait oublié en bas avant de s'asseoir près de lui. Il approcha délicatement sa main de son visage et caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- … Non.

Sasuke détourna le regard sur le blond, mal à l'aise avec son frère qu'il détestait encore il y a peu. Il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce qu'il avait appris cette dernière heure mais ses pensées étaient loin d'être consacrées à sa famille, trop inquiet pour la personne dans son lit. Itachi l'observa tristement mais comprit avant de se lever pour quitter la chambre.

\- Je suis à côté si tu as besoin de moi petit frère.

Juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte, il put entendre la voix de Sasuke et s'arrêta avec un discret sourire de contentement qu'il effaça rapidement vu le sérieux du sujet. Une petite lueur de bonheur flottait cependant dans ses yeux, contrastant avec son visage figé.

\- … Ita… Comment peut-on protéger une personne que l'on aime ?

\- Que l'on aime ?

Sasuke rougit fortement en comprenant le sens caché de la question et se retourna d'un coup vers Itachi, mal à l'aise, bégayant. Il avait beau essayer de se voiler la face en sortant des arguments plus ou moins foireux pour se convaincre, le plus âgé comprit rapidement les sentiments de son petit frère et il en fut plus heureux, comprenant qu'il s'ouvrait enfin aux autres.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Nii-san ! C'est pas dans le sens amoureux, je ne suis pas amoureux de ce dobe ! Mais je l'apprécie beaucoup comme… comme… comme un ami ! Oui c'est ça ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon amoureux ! C'est un crétin fini qui mange que des ramens, idiot comme pas deux, souriant comme le pire des imbéciles heureux ce qu'il est en plus ! Il est pipelette comme la pire des filles, soulant, et le pire c'est qu'il insiste tout le temps jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il veut, c'est le mec le plus borné que j'ai jamais connu ! C'est vraiment le pire des crétins d'accord ?

\- Oui oui.

Itachi retint un petit rire derrière sa main, n'en pouvant plus de la situation qui échappait complètement à son petit frère mais il se calma en sentant le regard noir du plus jeune le fusiller. Une petite lueur d'amusement flottait cependant dans ses yeux, prouvant qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier cette scène. Il la garda d'ailleurs dans sa tête pour pouvoir la rejouer auprès de son petit ami qui l'attendait dans sa chambre, jouant à la PS4. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Sasuke grommeler et l'insulter de tous les noms devant son manque de réponse et son amusement qui était apparemment beaucoup trop apparent pour un Uchiha.

\- Et donc quel est le souci ? C'est le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas aller à la police ?

\- Hm…

\- Explique.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Mais en gros, tout le monde lui veut du mal, ce qui fait qu'il a peu de soutien et de moyen de se défendre… Comment je peux faire pour le protéger… ?

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger Sasuke. Mais si ce que tu me dis est vrai, le plus important, c'est que tu restes avec lui, à ses côtés, sans jamais l'abandonner. Tu verras, c'est ce qu'il lui donnera le plus de force de combattre.

\- … Tch je ne comptais pas le lâcher.

Itachi sourit puis s'approcha de son frère, attirant son regard et posa délicatement ses doigts sur son front pour le pousser légèrement. Ce geste surprit fortement Sasuke qui posa sa main sur son front, les joues légèrement rougies, se rappelant de son enfance.

\- Bonne chance otouto.

Le plus âgé partit définitivement pour rejoindre son petit ami, s'allongeant à moitié sur lui ce qui le fit grogner de mécontentement.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur son meilleur ami et soupira avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à une solution possible. Après de longues minutes, un mouvement à ses côtés le fit réagir et il se redressa pour observer le blond grogner de douleur et sortir de son inconscience.

\- Comment vas-tu Dobe ?

\- La ferme… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un troupeau d'éléphant….

\- Ne cherche pas, ça, c'est juste ton poids causé par les ramens qui te donnent cette impression.

\- Va te faire voir teme…

\- Tu aurais du me prévenir crétin… J'aurai pu faire quelque chose.

\- N'importe quoi, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié…

\- Et toi laisse ta fierté de côté un moment ! Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse que de demander de l'aide quand on en a besoin !

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… !

Naruto lâcha un petit rire avant de grimacer fortement, une main sur le torse, sous la douleur de ses côtes qui appuyait sur ses poumons. Sasuke soupira puis l'aida à se redresser légèrement à l'aide de coussins derrière lui. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait plus de douleurs, il lui tendit un médicament et un verre d'eau.

\- Bois. C'est contre la douleur. Un médecin est venu, tu as quelques côtes de fêlées. Tu ne dois pas bouger pendant une semaine, compris ? Alors pas d'école, pas de sport, pas de travail. Et ne me force pas à te ligoter à ce lit.

\- Baka… Je vais bien. En plus je dois travailler demain, je ne peux pas rester au lit.

\- Na…

\- C'est bon Sasuke. Je suis habitué ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je dois y aller, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce travail, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Le brun soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, blasé alors que le blond buvait avait difficulté son verre d'eau. Il avait l'habitude de ce comportement avec lui. Comme il l'avait bien dit à son frère, ce mec était beaucoup trop têtu. Beaucoup trop. S'en deviendrait presque maladif. Cherchant une solution, une idée lui vint et il lâcha de nouveau un soupir devant l'énormité de celle-ci.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il me fait faire ce crétin… Je vous jure, il aura ma peau un de ces jours…_ »

\- Tu travaille de quelle heure à quelle heure demain ?

\- Hein ? Euh… De 6h30 à 20h… Pourquoi ?

\- Tu travailles autant ?

\- Je fais deux travails le dimanche…

\- Tch… C'est où et quand chaque travail ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Réponds simplement à la question.

\- Non répond teme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es chiant… Tu ne veux pas perdre ces boulots et moi je ne veux pas que tu te lèves. Je vais te remplacer.

\- Quoi ?

Le blond se redressa et grimaça fortement sous la douleur et la brûlure qui irradiait dans tout son corps. Il allait porter son regard sur son ami mais la seule chose qu'il vit, c'est la lueur de colère d'un démon en furie avant qu'une main ne prenne son visage et le plaque fortement sur le lit pour le maintenir allongé.

\- Baka ! Je t'ai dit de rester allongé ! Tu veux vraiment finir à l'hosto ?!

\- Tu… Tu t'inquiètes pour moi… teme… ?

\- Bien sûr que oui sombre idiot !

Sasuke rougit légèrement, du moins autant qu'un Uchiha pouvait rougir face à sa révélation inattendue avant de lâcher sa tête et de s'asseoir. Il croisa les bras et les jambes en détournant la tête pour cacher sa gêne, mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… C'est juste que ça serait con que tu meurs… Sans toi, je vais me faire chier en cours…

\- Ah ah ah…

\- Et donc ?

\- ... Je travaille de 6h30 à 13h dans la petite supérette au coin de ma rue. Je fais la caisse et la mise en rayon en magasin. Puis je reprends à 14h et finit à 20h en tant que serveur dans le bar "Konoha's ANBU".

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es toujours en retard le lundi.

\- La ferme…

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres des deux amis puis un silence s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas un de ses silences pesants, juste un silence entendu entre les deux compères qui profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre.

 **Le lendemain ~**

Sasuke bailla et frotta ses yeux, épuisé par l'heure matinale et le froid qui se glissait sinueusement sous ses vêtements. Il sortit de chez lui après avoir vérifié que le blond dormait bien et avait de quoi s'occuper à son réveil à porter de main. Après avoir mis son casque de musique sur les oreilles et mis le son à fond histoire de se réveiller, il se dirigea vers la petite supérette au coin de la rue du blond. Cette même supérette où le brun avait fait ses courses la veille et avait fini par retrouver Naruto en sale état.

« _Il faut que je me renseigne sur ces types… Le pote de Naruto… Je sais plus son nom, on va l'appeler le dormeur, il sait peut-être ce qu'il se passe et il pourra m'aider. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment on peut autant en vouloir à un gosse… C'était un accident..._ »

Sasuke soupira puis retira son casque et entra. Il observa les alentours à la recherche d'une présence humaine mais sans réussite. Il se faufila alors entre les différents rayons avant de trouver un homme accroupi. Il avait les cheveux châtains, relevé en couette, rappelant le Dormeur. Une large cicatrice barrait son nez et il sifflotait en rangeant des boites de conserves, laissant ses lèvres former un O parfait.

\- Excusez-moi… Vous êtes le gérant du magasin ?

\- Hm ? Oui bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je suis un ami de Naruto. Il est blessé, il ne pourra pas venir alors je viens le remplacer.

\- Il va bien ?

L'adulte se releva et afficha une mine inquiète. Il invita le brun à venir dans la réserve pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, même si celle-ci se faisait rare à cette heure de la matinée.

\- Il a besoin de repos.

\- Il s'est encore fait agresser c'est ça… ?

\- ... Vous êtes au courant ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Cela fait quelques années qu'il travaille ici, c'est un garçon tout à fait charmant. Mais c'est arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il revienne avec des cocards, des bleus ou autres blessures qu'il cherchait à cacher. Bien sûr au début, je l'ai un peu engueulé en disant qu'il ne fallait pas se battre et que s'il continuait, il ne pourrait pas le garder pour l'image du magasin. Mais j'ai rapidement compris à travers son sourire d'excuse que c'était plus grave que ça en avait l'air. J'ai laissé couler les premières fois mais j'ai fini par intervenir. Cependant, même comme ça, ils continuent… Je l'ai incité à aller à la police mais il en est revenu encore plus blessé et résigné. Alors je le soutiens comme je peux, j'essaye de le soigner par moment et de lui donner un peu de nourriture, mais si tu es son ami, tu sais à quel point il peut être têtu.

Sasuke grommela en réponse, les bras croisés, agacé contre cette facette du caractère du blond. Cependant, comme le blond lui avait si bien dit la veille, il était pareil alors il ne pouvait vraiment lui reprocher.

\- Sinon je m'appelle Iruka Umino. Merci de le remplacer. Je ne l'aurais pas viré mais bon, j'aurais été en difficulté sans des mains en plus.

\- Expliquez-moi ce que je dois faire.

Iruka lui indiqua les différents étalages du magasin et la manière de trier tout en respectant bien les dates et en interchangeant les différents produits. Sasuke hocha la tête, silencieux, analysant et retenant sa tâche avant de s'y appliquer sous l'œil avisé d'Iruka les premières minutes. Ce dernier finit par l'abandonner pour aller à la caisse, conscient du bon travail du brun.

A 13h, le brun partit en direction du deuxième travail de Naruto avec une poche remplie de pâtisserie que le gérant de la supérette lui avait offert. Il mangea un sandwich sur le chemin puis soupira et massa douloureusement son épaule, commençant déjà à être fatigué.

« _Il me revaudra ça… Faudra sûrement que je fasse la même chose le week-end prochain… Galère._ »

Il commença son service en tant que barman mais la tâche s'avéra rapidement plus complexe qu'il ne le pensait. Premièrement, il devait apprendre rapidement la carte qui comportait des noms de cocktails tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Et prendre en note des « Chidori Senbon », « Katon, Karyu Endan », « Rasen Shuriken » ou encore des « Kage Bunshin » sans faute, croyez-le, c'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air. Deuxièmement, il devait apprendre à ne pas faire tomber le plateau ou renverser les précieux liquides. Après avoir cassé 8 verres, il avait rapidement compris qu'il devait acquérir rapidement cette technique au risque de mourir fusiller par le patron et de perdre l'emploi du blond. Et dernièrement, il devait éviter les mains de tous les alcooliques qui trouvaient son fessier suffisamment tentant pour le toucher au risque de perdre une main. Enfin vu la colère froide du brun, il risquait plus de perdre la tête que la main.

A la fin de la journée, il soupira et rentra en trainant les pieds, épuisé par la journée. Il monta dans sa chambre en ignorant son frère, non par colère mais plus par manque d'énergie, et s'écroula à côté d'un Naruto endormi. Il le fixa quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux.

« _Tu vas finir par me tuer… Dobe de merde…_ »

Il glissa inconsciemment sa main dans la sienne puis s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut.

Itachi toqua mais n'entendant pas de réponse, il entra silencieusement avec une assiette fumante de pâtes bolognaise. Il sourit à la vue de son frère collé au blond puis sortit en murmurant.

\- Bonne nuit petit frère…

* * *

 ***Nii-san = Frère (souvent utilisé pour « Grand frère ». L'équivalent féminin est Nee-san)**

 **Otouto = Petit frère**

 **Dobe = Crétin**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Ne me protège pas

Naruto fronça les sourcils en entendant l'alarme de son téléphone, agacé d'être dérangé en plein dans son rêve, voyant l'image d'un brun plutôt sexy être remplacé par un brun endormi. Le blond rougit fortement devant leur proximité et éteignit avec difficulté son téléphone pour ne pas réveiller le brun, souhaitant profiter quelques instants de cette image. Il remarqua que une de ses mains étaient prisonnières de celle du brun et sourit, comprenant d'où venait la chaleur qui berçait son cœur durant son sommeil. Avec sa main libre, il dégagea avec douceur la mèche de cheveux que le brun mordillait inconsciemment dans son sommeil, en profitant pour caresser au passage sa joue.

« _Sa peau est si douce…_ »

Naruto se perdit dans sa contemplation et ses pensées, ne remarquant pas les deux billes noires qui l'observaient en retour, les joues légèrement rouges. Sasuke s'était réveillé en douceur pour une fois, sentant la légère caresse lui chatouiller la joue. Il ne dit mot, peu bavard le matin mais il avait constaté le rapprochement entre eux et réfléchissait intérieurement sur l'évolution de leur relation, perdu. Cependant, une tâche rouge le sortit de ses pensées et le fit froncer les sourcils. Une tâche rouge, pigmenté par des petits points violets. Une tâche présente dans le cou du blond. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'était cette tâche, il en avait déjà vu au lycée. Pas qu'il en avait déjà fait mais pour certains élèves, les suçons étaient une marque de fierté et certains s'amusaient à les exhiber sous la gêne de leur petit(e)-ami(e).

Sasuke réfléchit à tout allure, essayant de comprendre qui, quand, pourquoi. Le blond ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti sur ses sentiments, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il était le soleil, un soleil franc et lumineux qui éclairait son monde. Un soleil véridique qui tournait autour de lui. Mais la vérité était bien là. Un soleil pouvait bruler si on s'approchait trop prêt de lui. Le brun hésita mais il essaya et s'approcha de la tâche noire de son soleil. Il glissa délicatement ses doigts vers la tâche, attirant l'attention du blond qui se figea quand il comprit l'objectif. Il recula d'un coup, se rappelant des différents évènements et siffla de douleur sous le mouvement, rappelant la douleur de ses côtes. Il ignora rapidement celle-ci et observa le brun, terrifié qu'il comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait oublié avec les derniers évènements mais la réalité le rattrapait toujours. Et là, c'était de plein fouet, avec la personne qu'il voudrait le moins. Il avait ce sentiment d'être sali auprès du brun.

\- Sa…. Sasuke…

\- Qui ?

Le brun avait répondu avec une voix beaucoup plus froide qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il était en colère, dans une colère froide et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, c'était cette envie de meurtre. Envers qui ? Il ne savait pas. Le blond peut-être. Ou le connard qui avait osé le toucher. Il tenta de comprendre la réaction du blond tandis que celui-ci, ignorant les pensées du brun, détournait le regard en mordillant sa lèvre. Sasuke était perdu. Pourquoi Naruto avait l'air aussi paniqué et terrorisé ? Parce qu'il avait découvert son secret ? Qu'il avait découvert qu'il le trompait. Non trompait n'était pas le bon mot, il ne sortait pas avec lui, Naruto était libre de ses décisions et de sa vie. Mais le brun se sentait littéralement trahi par le blond.

Il lâcha la main de Naruto qu'il ne pensait pas encore tenir et se leva en silence, ignorant le blond et sa détresse de plus en plus présente. Il refusait de le regarder et s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir, mais une main sur son poignet et un sifflement de douleur lui rappela que le blond était toujours dans la pièce malgré son absence dans son champ de vision.

\- Sasuke, laisse-moi-t'expliquer… !

Sasuke se dégagea brusquement de son emprise, comme si il avait été brûlé. Il plongea son regard dans les orbes bleutés et y décela une lueur blessée. Pas par la douleur de la blessure qui brulait ses entrailles en position debout, mais par la déchirure dans son cœur suite à sa réaction. Il baissa le regard puis sortit, laissant le blond seul avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs traumatisants

Sasuke descendit et tomba face à face avec un autre blond qui lui rappelait étrangement celui qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre. Il soupira d'agacement et tenta de le contourner mais Deidara l'en empêcha, se mettant sur son chemin. Le brun tenta de le contourner mais le blond fit la même chose, le bloquant de nouveau.

\- Bon tu vas me laisser merde ? Tous les blonds vont me faire chier aujourd'hui ?

\- Eh bien, la joie est au rendez-vous. Pas besoin de crier, Chibi.

\- Chibi ?

\- Oui tu es la miniature de ton frère, c'est assez amusant.

\- Dégage de mon chemin.

\- Tu veux parler ? Ca pourrait t'aider à débloquer la situation qui te rend si énervé.

\- Tu veux m'aider à débloquer la situation ? Dégage de mon chemin pour que je puisse passer et elle sera débloquer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es grognon…

Deidara le laissa passer puis observa la porte de la chambre de Sasuke où l'autre blond résidait. Il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais il n'aimait pas spécialement laisser les autres en détresse. Et puis, entre blond, il fallait s'entraider, surtout vu le comportement des Uchiha. Il toqua à la porte et passa la tête à travers l'ouverture de celle-ci après plusieurs secondes de silence.

\- … Naruto ?

Il s'inquiéta en voyant le blond assis sur le lit, le regard terne, le corps crispé et le visage tendu par la douleur interne et externe. Il referma la porte et s'accroupit en face de lui, cherchant à comprendre la situation. Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour le sortir de sa transe et lui montrer sa présence, mais le blond sursauta et siffla de douleur sous le geste avant de remarquer Deidara et de le fixer avec une légère incompréhension, encore perdu.

\- C'est moi. Deidara. Le petit ami d'Itachi.

\- Deidara…

\- … Tout va bien ?

\- … Non…

Le blond fondit en larmes et serra les mains de Deidara, l'utilisant comme une bouée de sauvetage dans la réalité. Deidara le regarda de plus en plus perdu et paniqua légèrement, peu habitué à consoler quelqu'un. Il était plutôt du genre maladroit et avait des difficultés à utiliser les bons mots, ayant du mal à s'exprimer correctement. Il tapota l'épaule du blond, cherchant un geste pour le rassurer.

\- Je… euh… Tu… Tu veux en parler ? Enfin… Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider mais… Quelqu'un qui t'écoute peut t'aider… Enfin non mais… Raaaah Itachi est meilleur orateur que moi quand il s'exprime ! Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

Le blond secoua négativement la tête et essuya ses larmes, sans succès. Il essayait de trouver ses mots mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

\- Je… Comment tu fais… Quand tu veux parler à quelqu'un… Mais qu'elle n'écoute pas… ? J'ai… Je… Je suis sali… et Sasuke… Sasuke est dégoûté par moi…

Deidara se figea en ayant peur de comprendre la situation, ayant lui-même ressenti cette sensation quand il travaillait en tant qu'escort boy. Il s'assit à côté du blond, prit son menton entre ses doigts et tourna le visage de Naruto dans sa direction pour plonger son regard dans celui plus perdue et blessé du plus jeune.

\- Naruto. Je veux que tu sois franc avec moi d'accord ? J'ai vécu ça alors je ne te jugerais pas. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a forcé physiquement à faire des choses ?

Le regard du blond se voila et il paniqua, tordant inconsciemment ses doigts et cherchait à fuir le regard du plus vieux. Deidara posa sa main sur son front puis sur sa joue pour le calmer.

\- Respire. Inspire doucement puis expire. Je te l'ai dit je ne te jugerai pas. Il faut que tu parles, ne garde pas tout ça pour toi ou tu vas plonger. Crois moi j'en ai fait les frais. Alors explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Naruto fit comme il dit et respira doucement, se calmant petit à petit. Il hésita longuement, cherchant ses mots mais finit par s'exprimer et il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant son heure de colle et toute la discussion qui avait eu lieu. Il ne regarda pas une seule fois le blond durant l'explication, se sentant de plus en plus sale au cours du déroulement de son histoire mais le fait que Deidara ne disait rien, ne le jugeait aucunement le rassura à continuer. Une fois fini, un léger silence pesant se fit entendre mais le plus âgé le rompit vite et prit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien pour le forcer à regarder.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Tu n'es pas sale malgré ce que tu peux penser d'accord ? Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est en aucun cas de ta faute, tu ne l'as pas voulu. Cet homme a profité de toi et de ta faiblesse pour abuser, mais le plus dur ne sera pas physiquement. Physiquement, ça s'efface d'accord ? Mais c'est mentalement que ça va être plus dur pour toi. Ne te rabaisse pas. Si tu as besoin de discuter je suis là. Et quand tu seras prêt, il faudra en parler à ton école. Il ne faut pas le laisser agir, d'autres se sont sûrement fait avoir avant toi et se feront avoir après toi.

\- Non non je ne veux pas…

\- Je ne te demande pas de le faire maintenant, je sais que tu ne seras pas forcément capable maintenant c'est difficile. Mais il ne faut pas que tu penses au regard des autres. Il y aura toujours des cons mais il y a aussi des gens bien qui sont là pour te soutenir.

\- Sasuke est déjà parti…

\- Sasuke ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit parti pour la raison que tu penses.

\- …

\- Allez repose toi. Je vais t'apporter un petit déjeuner, mais allonge toi avant que ton médecin ne te tire les oreilles.

Deidara frotta ses cheveux puis sortit pour faire ce qu'il avait dit, cependant, il se fit stopper par un Sasuke figé à la porte, un plateau repas à la main, le teint pâle.

\- … Oups. Tu as tout entendu n'est ce pas ?

\- … Une grande partie oui…

\- Bon et bien... Je vous laisse discuter dans ce cas. Respire Naruto !

Naruto se figea en entendant la voix de Sasuke et commença à paniquer légèrement. Il se rallongea en grimaçant et sifflant de douleur et cacha sa tête sous la couverture avant de faire semblant de dormir, priant pour que la supercherie marche et que le brun s'en aille. Bien sûr, celle-ci ne fonctionna absolument pas. Il entendit le plateau se poser sur la table de chevet avant e sentir un poids s'asseoir sur le lit.

Sasuke regarda ses mains, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il avait voulu déposer en grande vitesse le plateau repas au côté du blond avant de partir au lycée mais la conversation entre les deux blonds l'avaient forcé à rester et à écouter à la porte, sentant la gravité de la situation et le quiproquo qui avait eu lieu. Il se mordilla les lèvres, s'en voulant de sa réaction excessive et ne sachant pas comment désamorcer la bombe. Après plusieurs hésitations, il finit par poser sa main sur les cheveux de Naruto et les caressa maladroitement avant de murmurer.

\- Excuse-moi… J'ai… Je croyais que…

Naruto attendit la suite mais rien ne vint, le brun n'arrivant pas à s'exprimer. Il prit la main qui trônait toujours sur sa tête et la serra légèrement, sans le regarder.

\- Oublie ce que tu veux d'entendre Sasuke…

\- Comment veux tu que j'oublie ?! Je vais faire payer à ce salaud ! Il t'a fait du chantage en m'utilisant !

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est rien ! Regarde comment tu es !

\- Inutile de me le rappeler merci ! Mais si je devais recommencer, je le ferais si ça permet de te protéger !

Le blond s'était redressé en s'exprimant et il siffla fortement de douleur sous le contrecoup. Cependant, la douleur disparut rapidement quand il sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais ses neurones se déconnectèrent un par un sous la chaleur qui embrasait son corps. Sasuke se recula puis posa son front contre l'épaule du blond qui était rouge comme une tomate. Il le serra légèrement contre lui en fermant les yeux et se mordillant la lèvre.

\- … Ne me protège pas dobe… pas si ça te met en danger.

Sasuke se leva et partit sans un regard en arrière avec son sac d'école, se promettant de protéger à son tour le blond en allant régler le problème. Il devait monter un plan pour coincer le professeur et vite. Il voulait créer un monde sans danger pour le retour du blond.


End file.
